Geisha
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Su vida había perdido color desde que se había integrado en aquel trabajo de ser "acompañante" de hombres, todo en ella era tristeza, no tenía nada por lo que sonreir, quizás aquella naturalidad del pelinaranja podria ayudarla...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Geisha**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si fuera así, yo me quedaría con Ichigo e.e…**

Era un 29 de diciembre de 1990, las calles en la sociedad de almas estaban polvoreadas de aquel tono blanco de la fría nieve, el clima era demasiado frío aún así para sus habitantes era lo justo y necesario, sobretodo para aquella chica a la que tanto le costaba sonreír. Acariciaba con suavidad la nieve que mantenía en sus manos, era tan frágil y tan fría como ella misma, quizás por ello le gustaba tanto aquel tiempo en el que todos se abrigaban entre bufandas y abrigos, en cambio aquella chica de pelo azabache se conformaba con un kimono de color azul oscuro con pétalos rosados haciendo un estampado de flores de cerezos, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, y sus labios estaban sonrojados por el carmín que aún se encontraba en ellos. Sin duda entre una muñeca de porcelana y ella no habría mucha diferencia.

**- Kia-chan, ¿Aún estás aquí? – **susurró una chica de pelo naranja detrás de ella, su cuerpo era perfecto, y le acompañaban dos buenas razones para serlo, al igual que ella , llevaba un kimono y el pelo recogido con unos palillos chinos. Una de las cosas que más podía destacarse de esa mujer era un lunar en el lado derecho de su barbilla.

**- Perdona se me ha hecho tarde, Rangiku , ¿Tenemos clientes? - ** se giró la chica con lentitud hacia la otra, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión , sólo junto sus manos para hacer una reverencia de disculpa.

**- Han venido nuevos soldados, concretamente shinigamis, y esperan nuestros servicios, eres una de sus candidatas.**

**- Ya veo, mi aspecto menudo y sin expresión llama la atención de los hombres, que lástima.- ** No estaba segura de que eran exactamente, ¿Rameras?, era una vulgaridad si se atrevían a llamarlas así, ¿damas de compañía?, mmm, quizás tenía un pase pero lo consideraba un insulto, alo mejor la palabra "geisha", se relacionaba más con aquellas chicas.

Para ellas ese lugar era su hogar, no un típico burdel como todos los hombres y señores mayores pensaban, allí a pesar de ser una procesión que creara polémicas, allí había crecido, y se habían formado como personas…, como mujeres echas y derechas que eran.

**- Kuchiki, como siempre tarde, ¿ Estabas con algún cliente? – **movió las piernas una chica que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, su piel era morena destacable para la gente de aquel lugar, la gente destacaba por su tez normal, no por ser concretamente muy oscura.

**- Simplemente me encontraba fuera, cuando me necesiten sólo tenéis que llamarme –** dijo en un suspiro.

**- ¿ Vas a trabajar hoy, o te echaras atrás? - ** aquella mujer le miró directamente a los ojos, no parecía tener pelos en la lengua ni mucho menos, quería respuestas y no iba a menear demasiado la perdiz para saberlo

**- Son muchos clientes, no me queda otra que trabajar, no se preocupe Yoruichi-sama, no me voy a escaquear.**

No era la vida que habría deseado nunca , hubiera preferido vivir como una princesita, cumplir su deber, casarse con un capitán o incluso con un soldado raso, darle hijos y esperar que volviera de la guerra, antes.. de haber perdido todo y de que su familia se hubiese arruinado de aquella manera. Conforme preparaba el sake caliente para los nuevos huéspedes recordaba a la perfección su infancia, los juegos de pelota, las visitas a ver las flores de cerezo, ser querido en una familia sin tener que llevarte ningún centavo a cambio de esa felicidad. Todo terminaba por desmoronarse como hizo su vida de noble, de felicidad y de obligaciones.

_**- ¿Hermano?, ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!**__ – sonrió la chica con gran sinceridad hacía más de cuatro años que no había visto a su hermano, desde los roces entre Estados Unidos y Japón y fueron a la guerra, se alegraba de verle tan bien y tan fuerte como de costumbre._

_**- He venido como cliente – **__dijo de forma tajante mientras le daba un saco con monedas de oro- __**Quiero que seas mi acompañante, Rukia.**_

_Esas palabras fueron las que derrumbaron su mundo, su trabajo había roto lo poco que quedaba de su familia, su propio hermano disfrutaba de su compañía por las calles del Seretei. La mirada de los hombres era de envidia, ya que lucir a una mujer como la ojiazul era muy difícil de costearse. Los sitios donde la llevó eran los mismo donde había pasado su infancia, sentía como sus recuerdos se rompían en mil pedazos y desaparecían de su mente, como si jamás hubiesen existido en ella._

_**- ¿Por qué nii-sama? – **__susurró ella apretando los puños._

_**- Este es tu mundo ahora, un mundo en el que jamás existió ningún lazo conmigo, te arrepentirás de ser de todos los hombres que te deseen, lo lamentarás… **__- Su corazón se oprimía con las palabras de su hermano, era tan doloroso escucha aquello de un miembro de su familia, tan triste.. se sentía sucia y perdida, pero era cierto lo único que querían las personas de ella era su cuerpo, desnudarla y poseerla de mil formas._

_**- Siento ser tu deshonra… gomenasai … gomenasai… - **__Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, su kimono iba descendiendo en los brazos de él, era lo único de lo que podía estar orgullosa, que disfrutaran de su cuerpo…_

La puerta de la cocina chirrió , aquello le hizo volver a la realidad, cuando fue a coger el sake del agua hirviendo se quemó, estaba tan perdida sobre la situación en la que estaba en aquel momento que había metido la mano en la olla sin pensarlo.

**- ¿¡Estás bien, Rukia? – **gritó una chica morena más joven mientras la ayudaba a poner su mano bajo el grifo, el escozor y el dolor oprimían su mano.

**- Perdona Hinamori, estaba pensando en mis cosas – **sonrió de forma despreocupada, mientras llenaba pequeñas tazas de aquel delicioso licor que volvía loco a los hombres – **Por favor, llevaselo tú.**

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, los huéspedes ocupaban una de las habitaciones más grandes de aquel harem, al abrir la puerta, todos dirigieron su atención hacia la chica morena. Aquellos "shinigamis", eran bastante jóvenes no eran los tipos de hombres babosos que necesitaban desesperados hacer el amor con una mujeres, estos chicos eran diferentes, sólo se trataban de unos jóvenes que irían a la guerra próximamente y deseaban pasar el tiempo que les quedaba con una mujer.

**- Buenas noches, señores – **sonrió la chica arrodillandose, sirvió el sake con gran elegancia, dejando la botella, aún caliente en medio de la mesa rodeada de una pequeña toalla de color blanco. – **Soy Momo Hinamori y me encargaré de que no les falte la bebida.**

**- Gracias – **sonrieron ellos bebiendo en un solo trago aquella primera copa, de aquel licor tan exquisito. – **Me gustaría ver el catálogo de tus chicas – **comentó un chico pelirrojo, mirando con curiosidad a Rangiku que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo mientras bostezaba.

**- ¿Buscas algo en especial?**.- preguntó de forma curiosa mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice sus labios y se los relamía.

**- Queremos algo para este imbécil de aquí. - **Señaló a un chico bastante serio, que se dejaba guiar por las bromas de su compañero, sin duda parecía estar en su lugar y lo más sorprendente era su llamativo pelo de color naranja.

La pelinaranja le extendió el catalogo de todas ellas, cada página contenía una foto junto a las características de la chica, aquel hombre no parecía muy interesado y si lo estaba lo ocultaba realmente bien.

**- Elige la que quieras joven, todas están disponibles.**

El chico ojeó con cierta desgana, chicas de pelo largo, con kimonos largos, cortos, chicas de pelo corto, nadie conseguía llamarle la atención hasta que se paró en la penúltima página admirando una de las fotos de lo más curioso.

**- Esta chica..** – pronunció finalmente.

**- Felicidades –** sonrió la jefa de ellas levantándose hasta que se quedó helada al ver la foto – **has elegido la menos entendible de todas y con gran carácter, ¿Estás seguro que quieres pasar la noche con Kuchiki Rukia?**

**- Lo estoy, se ve una chica muy seria.**

Las chicas que se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación sonrieron con cierta diversión. Aquel chico no parecía una mala persona, más bien una forma curiosa e interesante de ver actuar a su "muñeca de porcelana" como ellas solían llamar a su pequeña amiga…

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, bueno roleando se me ocurrió esta idea, de la cual estoy muy orgullosa, es un pequeño minificha (probablemente de 3 capitulos)**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ Hola!, Estoy viva, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto para seguir este fic, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, muchos problemas en casa, y bachillerato son una mala combinación. Gracias a las personas que me han dado el apoyo para hacer este fic más largo, aunque también estoy algo desilusionada, ya que ví que publicaron un fic con la misma trama que él mio… Pero bueno espero que lo disfruten ^^**

_**Geisha:**_

Supuestamente las geishas, sólo trataban de dar la satisfacción a los hombres antes de la batalla, hacerles sentir cariño por si no volvían de la guerra, no se consideraban rameras en absoluto, el lema de la "encargada" Shihoin, era _** "una sonrisa vale que mil palabras para hacer feliz a alguien"**_. En el caso de la pelinegra no era así, se sentía sucia, no se sentía querida, no tendría un hombre al que amar, una vida normal, sólo sabrían quien era porque trabajaba en aquel lugar. Las demás chicas no eran como ella, solían sonreír con el corazón en la mano, sabían complacer a los invitados con tan solo un " Hola señor, espero que se sienta cómodo", estaban destinadas a vivir así y lo acataban sin ningún problema.

El pelinaranja seguía observando aquella foto con curiosidad, una expresión fría, pero a la vez triste, eso no lo había visto en otras mujeres, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro por los hombros y ojos grandes violáceos. Estaba intrigado por verla, por saber porque a todos les parecía divertida la situación.

**- Kurosaki – ** la llamó la jefa del local con seriedad- **Créeme que si quieres pasar tus últimos días en la sociedad de almas tranquilos, no deberías escoger a Rukia.**

No podía comprender las palabras de aquella tan distinguida mujer, ¿ Es que acaso era un demonio esa tal Kuchiki Rukia, o qué?

**- Lo he decidido, le he pagado, ahora sólo déjame a mí hacer lo que vea conveniente.**

**- Vaya Ichigo, hablas como todo un hombretón y ni siquiera lo eres – **rió el pelirrojo burlándose de la hombría de su compañero, fue un golpe bajo para el joven soldado, aunque con un par de vasos de sake parecía que había olvidado el golpe bajo que le había causado.

**- Eres un chico interesante, Ichigo Kurosaki – **Yoruichi le miró con intensidad, sus palabras eran de lo más sinceras en aquel momento, sin duda hombres como él habría muy pero que muy pocos.

Él asintió y se levantó de su lugar, el ambiente en la habitación estaba demasiado cargado, y con aquellas copas de más era imposible respirar en condiciones, salió de allí caminando por los pasillos de aquella gran "mansión", estaba elaborada como si se tratase de una residencia de un clan, aunque ese lugar no era precisamente para tener una familia. Los suelos y puentes contrataban con la decoración tan minuciosamente lograda con dibujos tallados en las paredes. Se percató que la puerta del jardín se encontraba abierta. En aquel porche, se encontraba sentada la mujer que tanto había admirado en la foto. Llevaba un kimono azul eléctrico con leves estampados blancos, parecía que en él, estaba anocheciendo junto con pequeñas bolitas de nieve que empezaban a caer del cielo. Su piel también coincidía en la descripción de aquel paisaje, llevaba un moño que dejaba ver su nuca con claridad, era como si estuviera viendo a una muñeca humana. En el momento que tragó saliva ella se dio la vuelta su rostro de sorpresa cambió a enfado.

**- Oe, ¿Quién eres? **– frunció el ceño la morena, se levantó con rapidez esperaba que no fuera un enfermo que ya estaba pensando en cosas indecentes con solo mirarla.

**- Enana, ten más respeto a la hora de hablar con los demás **– correspondió a su ceño fruncido de la misma manera, ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde?, era gélida como la nieve tanto en carácter, como con su mirada, de cualquier forma se lo estaba transmitiendo.

**- ¡¿A quién estas llamando enana? si has venido a insultarme ya puedes largarte.**

**- Te he elegido como acompañante, estúpida, así que podrías tratarme con más cariño –** Sus miradas se encontraron, por un momento ella pareció alzar una ceja por un instante, y luego suspiró. Su mirada pareció entornarse de forma triste y dolorosa, se acercó a él sacudiendo su kimono.

**- Así que era eso.., ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? , ¿Quieres que me desnude? – **dijo con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, sabía perfectamente lo que quería un hombre cuando la elegía, era sólo disfrutar de su cuerpo, era lamentable, pero era la cruda realidad.

**- ¿Tan fácil eres?** – Comentó con seriedad desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar- **Si de verdad no quieres hacer esto, da tu opinión al respecto.**

La pelinegra parpadeó por unos momentos, ¿Aquel chico se preocupaba por ella?. Era realmente irónico que uno de sus clientes le dijera que expresara sus propios sentimientos, pero… era imposible, hacía tiempo que ella había perdido ese don de sentir.

**- No seas tan amable conmigo, joven **– sonrió levemente tomando su mano, no había conocido a ningún hombre como él era increíblemente extraño, pero a la vez le intrigaba.

**- Llámame Ichigo **– alzó su mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Para ella eso era algo nuevo, sentía un leve hormigueo en su mano y le miró sin entender, ¿Qué quería ese chico?

**- Ven conmigo **– tiró de ella haciéndola correr por aquellos largos pasillos.

La chica de pelo naranja sonreía, pudo ver con claridad como su "muñequita de porcelana", corría por los pasillos junto a aquel nuevo cliente. Masajeó el cuello de su acompañante con suavidad, relajando sus tensos músculos.

**- Para ser un niño, está demasiado tenso.**

**- No soy un niño –** contraatacó el chico de pelo blanquecino, tenía unos ojos azules turquesas muy profundos, y un carácter, que no era cada de dejar de fruncir su ceño, una persona interesante sin duda.- **Te recuerdo que soy, Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de las fuerzas armadas del distrito del Seretei.**

**- Hai, hai, un niño con muchos recursos –** rió ella por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora de aquel supuesto "hombre" – **Dígame, que un capitán como usted esté aquí debe ser por algún motivo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?**

**- Veo que es una mujer con gran intuición –** se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de ella – **La verdad estoy aquí por una misión, de un amigo que está de espía en el bando enemigo.**

El corazón de Rangiku se aceleró, no entendía muy bien la razón pero estaba segura de que aquella noticia, haría estallar su corazón de emoción. Sirvió una taza de té a su pequeño acompañante, conforme bebió un sorbo, él estaba decidido a hablar.

**- Tengo un mensaje para ti, de Ichimaru Gin.**

**- … ¡¿Está vivo! –**gritó exaltada, hacía por lo menos cinco años que no había sabido nada de él, tras adentrarse en bando enemigo, se le dio por muerto, y acusado como traidor.

**- Así es, es un gran amigo, hace poco recibí una carta de él, en la que me pedía que te dijese que estaba bien. En estos momentos se encuentra en el distrito 70, ten paciencia, volverá para hacerte su esposa.**

**- Muchas gracias capitán… no sabe lo feliz que me hace esta información.- **El peliblanco pudo ver en su rostro aquellas lágrimas traviesas que escapaban de sus ojos, por instinto las limpió con la manga de su kimono y la tomó del mentón.

**- Si tanto le amas, ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?**

Rangiku guardó silencio por un momento, tragó saliva, y con seriedad, miró a su acompañante a los ojos.

**- Estoy aquí… por un juramento…**

Rukia tomó aire después de aquella gran carrera, se encontraban fuera de la mansión., en una explanada llena de nieve, dónde había muchos puestos de comida, de juegos para niños, de adivinación, etc.

**- ¿Qué es este lugar? –** comentó la chica asombrada.

**- ¿ No lo sabes?, estos eventos se hacen mucho en navidad, hoy es el día a los ángeles, normalmente los niños y las mujeres encienden una vela en el que piden un deseo a su ángel. **– dijo el pelinaranja tirando de ella, como esperaba, era un lugar en el que ella nunca había estado, en aquel ambiente se respiraba felicidad y armonía sentimientos que aquella mujer no tenía en su corazón en aquellos momentos.

**- Eres todo un semental, descerebrado.**

**- ¿Semental?, perdona enana que sea considerado contigo. Aunque deberías saber que soy soldado y estas cosas son niñerías – **tomó su mentón, la miraba de forma burlona, a lo que ella apartó la cara y comenzó a caminar por delante de él. Aun así se giró hacía él.

**-¿Vienes o qué novato?**

Ichigo frunció el ceño, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y siguió caminando como si nada, a vista de los demás parecían dos idiotas, o por lo menos ellos pensaban eso.

La pequeña festividad pareció alegrar a la joven, el concurso de té, las anillas para conseguir un peluche de un "horrendo" conejo , según el pelinaranja. La "salida" se había tornado de lo más divertida, hasta que los hombres que pasaban cerca de ellos dos se quedaban mirando a Rukia con perversión o susurrando cosas indecentes al verla en un lugar tan puro.

**- Quiero volver ya, vámonos –** comentó a modo de orden e indignación, odiaba ese tipo de comentarios, por ello no solía salir, si lo hacía era con alguna persona con bastante influencia como la encargada.

**- Aún no has pedido tu deseo.**

**No creo en los ángeles ni en esas tonterías, las mujeres sucias como yo, no tienen derecho a soñar ni tener esperanzas.** –estaba tremendamente afligida sin decir nada más salió corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería escuchar nada más. Ninguna tontería más…

**- ¡Rukia!**

No lo comprendía, su actitud era tremendamente extraña, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de aquella menuda mujer?, ¿En qué consistía su dolor? No lo sabía pero estaba intrigado en saberlo, la siguió con rapidez no quería perderla de vista, sentía que le necesitaba…

**Continuará:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como prometí, aquí traigo la continuación del fic, como ya estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar más rápidamente, no de mes en mes, o de forma cuatrimestral como antes. Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Muchas gracias, por vosotros me alegro a seguir este fic ^^**

_**Geisha:**_

"_Juramento"_. Esas palabras normalmente no solían tener validez en una mujer, y menos en una como ellas, aquellas "damas de compañía" , se consideraban sin determinación y orgullo, mujeres fáciles que su única función eran dar placer al caballero que pagara por ellas. Un juramento era algo que los hombres con todo su orgullo prometían, romper un juramento hecho por honor y lealtad podría significar la muerte y más entre varones. El peliblanco enarcó la ceja y miró a la pelinaranja, seguía con su mano en su mentón, tiró de ella un poco, quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

**- Esa palabra es muy fuerte señorita, creo que no debería usarla** – la miró con mayor intensidad no creía que un compromiso era abrirse a todo hombre que la deseara por su aspecto físico, era ridículo. **– Un juramento, da felicidad, determinación, incluso si se trata de uno financiero puede convertirte en un distinguido capitán de la zona más prestigiosa del Seretei, no te hace ser una cualquiera.**

Esas palabras le hicieron daño, sabía de sobra que un hombre que se creía superior a ella por haber nacido varón no la creería y menos si la menospreciaba de aquella manera, apartó su mano con brusquedad mirándole con rabia.

**- Estás muy equivocado, chiquillo, yo tengo mi orgullo el cual defendería con uñas y dientes** – dijo en un tono bastante grave para una mujer tan suave y dulce como solía aparentar** – Al igual que mi corazón siempre ha sido de Gin a pesar de que lo utilice en contra de él.**

**- ¡ Eso es ilógico! – **vociferó el chico levantándose, al parecer se había tensado de haber escuchado tanta estupidez junta- **¡ Jamás dejaría que mi mujer fuera tocada por otro hombre, antes la mataría!**

**- Le repito que tengo mis motivos para estar aquí** – giró la cabeza mirando a otro lado, se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria pero a la vez enfadada- **Yo no dejo en la estacada a los míos.**

**- ¡¿A quien estás intentando proteger de esta manera?**

**-… A igual que el resto de mis compañeras … - **tragó saliva, no quería revelar todo a un hombre que acababa de conocer, prefirió ser distante e indirecta en sus preguntas, antes de delatar sus propósitos.- ** Tratamos de defender y proteger a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.**

**- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia por una chica como vosotras?, no puedo entender tus ideales, tus pensamientos, me parecen locuras descabelladas** – se puso delante de ella haciendo que le mirara, una de las pocas cosas que odiaba ese "hombrecito" era que no le miraran a los ojos cuando le hablaban, aquello podía significar dos cosas: Que no tenía valor, o que eran todo mentiras.

**- Un capitán como usted no tiene porque enterarse. **

**- Estoy muy descontento por el servicio que me has dado hoy**- su cambio radical de tema, hizo que Rangiku le mirara con curiosidad, parecía sincero, su mirada buscaba con insistencia unas respuestas a sus preguntas. Estaba segura que con las pocas observaciones que tenía sobre el tema, habría elaborado una hipótesis de los sucesos errónea.

La chica sonrió, le gustaba el carácter de ese hombre, no era abierto a los demás, estaba segura, acarició su cabello blanco con cariño y le sonrió levemente.

**- Me cae bien, capitán**

Él parpadeó, era la primera vez en toda la conversación que no utilizaba un diminutivo para él refiriéndose a su aspecto físico y a su rostro aniñado. También sabía porque era gran amigo de Gin, seguramente estaría de acuerdo con ella, en que era una persona muy interesante, la cual merecía la pena tener al lado.

**- No hemos nacido siendo unas **_**"putas"**_, **como mucho de los hombres ricos piensan de nosotras, todas tenemos un pasado que nos ha llevado a estar aquí **– la chica siguió hablando, antes de que él replicara de nuevo buscando otra respuesta a sus pesadas preguntas, soltó aquel gran moño que llevaba , dejando caer su largo pelo sobre sus hombros- ** Pero aun así, ella merece más que nosotras mismas nuestro apoyo, cuando pierdes, la familia, eres maltratada día a día a cambio de buscarte un poco de pan para llevarte a la boca, y aquel que piensas que es el hombre de tu vida, que quiere ayudarte, te hunde más, piensas **_**" Este cuerpo es la aberración que me ha llevado a tener una vida miserable , todas las personas que han estado junto a mí sólo han sido para utilizarme, ¿Por qué yo no utilizo mi cuerpo contra los demás?. Seré de todos, pero mi corazón no será de nadie, ¿Así seré capaz de sonreír?"**_- Rangiku tragó saliva por unos instantes, su respiración pareció agitarse más de lo normal- **Esas palabras.. fueron las que dijo Rukia cuando la conocí, por ello, sentí que debía protegerla a toda costa, no puedo contar nada más por el momento.**

**- Sabía que eras una gran persona, Gin será un miserable, pero siempre todo lo opuesto a él le hace vivir con luz en sus ojos, me marcho, corrijo lo que dije antes, ha sido una velada intrigante. – **cuando colocó la espada en su cinto, dio un suave beso en la frente de la chica, realmente era fascinante saber que había mujeres que tenían un motivo para luchar, aquella historia le intrigaba, y terminaría por descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

La morena corrió hasta donde sus pies le dejaron, aquel kimono era incómodo para correr de aquella manera, había quedado malpuesto y arrugado, de su recogido varios cabellos traviesos se habían escapado y corrían por su rostro. Fue amainando el paso hasta tropezar con la raíz de un gran árbol de cerezo, se agarró a su tronco, recordando las miradas de los demás, ¿Tan despreciable era?, ¿Acaso por ello no merecía existir?. Fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar tirada ante aquel árbol, estaba flaqueando y ella misma no se lo permitía, hacía mucho tiempo que había jurado no llorar , ni flaquear ante los comentarios de los demás, sin duda… seguía siendo una mujer débil que se dejaba influenciar por ellos, dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que la tez blanca de sus nudillos empezaran a sangrar…

**- Maldita sea… maldita sea…** -se repetía constantemente con angustia.

El pelinaranja consiguió alcanzarla, su respiración estaba algo agitada, seguirla desde la otra punta de la Soul Society, incluso para un soldado como él era cansado, pensaba gritarle, e insultarle por todas las tonterías que había dicho en aquel momento, pero verla así de destrozada, le dio un leve cosquilleo en el pecho, ¿Por qué parecía que estaba observando a una muñeca rota?.

**- ¡ Mira todo lo que me has hecho correr enana! – **dijo simulando estar bastante malhumorado.

**- No te he… pedido que lo hagas, imbécil…- **Su voz sonaba entrecortada, quizás estaba luchando contra si misma para no llorar

**- No dejo a mi acompañante sola, ya que estoy con ella pienso protegerla.**

Los ojos de la ojiazul se abrieron desmesuradamente, no esperaba aquellas palabras de aquel soldado novato con tanta seriedad y sinceridad en ellas, ¿ Es que acaso no sabía lo que decía el muy idiota?, ¿ o… tendría otra razón?. Frunció el ceño pasando de su emoción de sorpresa a enfado.

**- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de acostarte conmigo?, ya veo, por eso intentas actuar como todo un señor, no tienes nada más que pedírmelo, soy tu acompañante ¿no? , me desnudare aquí mismo.-** estaba dispuesta a terminar con ello cuanto antes, se desnudaría, se lo haría por no más de diez minutos y la dejaría sola, lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, llevo sus manos al lazo de su kimono deshaciendo con lentitud la moña que llevaba en el centro del pecho.

**- Basta. **– dijo a modo de orden. La chica le miró de forma incrédula su rostro se había endurecido con gran claridad.

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

**- ¡Deja de una maldita vez de menospreciarte de esa manera!, ¡¿Acaso no ves que te estás hiriendo tu misma?** – le gritó de forma dolorosa, la cogió de aquel lazo que estaba a medio deshacer y tiró de ella haciendo que se levantara, y la golpeó contra el árbol – **Si hay algo que no quieres hacer simplemente di "no", joder.**

**- Soy una geisha mi deber es complacer de esa manera a mi cliente, que se descargue en mi es un honor **– su tono de voz sonó frió, y su mirada se desviaba con lentitud, estaba dispuesta a empujarle y salir de allí, nadie le reprocharía perder el dinero de un cliente, total, ya había pasado más de una vez.

**- No te creo, se que estás mintiendo su rostro se vuelve neutral cuando lo haces, ¿acaso quieres que me comporte como un cabrón?, ¿Quieres que manosee tu cuerpo y te lo haga aquí mismo?**

Pensó en cruzar su mirada con la de ella para hacerle recapacitar, pero ella no se dejó , sólo se limitó a guardar silencio, esperaba que con ello la dejara marchar, por lo menos la dejaría tranquila a pesar de quedar mal con él, pero sólo eso le hizo enfadar más, tomó su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces besó sus labios de forma apasionada, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la joven chica. Se sobresaltó ante ello. ¿Iba a tomarle la palabra en aquel lugar?, por alguna razón que desconocía sintió miedo del arranque del chico, parecía ir muy enserio

**- Va..vamos Rukia… -** susurró sin dejar de acosar sus labios una y otra vez, sus piernas flaqueaban y leves gemidos salían de sus labios. Ichigo bajó una de sus manos hasta tocar su muslo con cierto descaro, no dejaba de mirarla conforme realizaba la acción. ¿por qué le hacía recordar al momento en que pensaba que su nii-sama había vuelto por ella?, ¿por qué sentía el miedo de ser violada por un desconocido?. Decidió apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, no la iba a dejar escapar.

**- N…n…no , de..detente –** dijo finalmente.

El pelinaranja sonrió complacido separandose de ella al instante, volvió a hacer la moña de su kimono y beso su frente.

**- ¿Ves?, no es tan difícil, guarda tu cuerpo como si fuese un tesoro, no lo olvides, ser de todos no es tu felicidad.- **se dio la vuelta , dándole la espalda, era hora de dejarla descansar por hoy, aunque realmente se sentía tremendamente nervioso, era su primer beso, y ya le había metido hasta la lengua… se sentía como un tremendo idiota, y sus mejillas lo demostraron encendiéndose hasta más no poder. Cogió aire intentando calmarse, por lo menos le había hecho recuperar aquella parte de determinación que le faltaba y eso le hacía sentir bastante complacido.** – Por…por cierto **…

Se giró levemente, mirándola de reojo le tiró un pequeño y blandito conejo de peluche, que anteriormente habían ganado en ese pequeño festival

**- Ese conejo feo, echaba de menos a su madre, pero la próxima vez que pague por ti no le traigas, quiero intimidad – **sonrió, caminando sin mirar atrás, era lo mejor en aquel momento, ya había hecho demasiado. Rukia miró al peluche que había entre sus manos, no recapacitaba por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿todo eso lo había hecho por ella?,¡Era un gran estúpido!, pero… por alguna razón se sintió feliz, sonrió levemente acariciando al pequeño conejito.

_Quizás yo también tenga derecho a pedir un deseo a mi ángel…_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, Aquí vuelvo con la continuación de este fic, espero que no os haya hecho esperar mucho y que la disfrutéis.**

**Geisha: **

No podía dejar de pensar en los labios de aquella joven, cada roce le proporcionaba miles de sensaciones en el estómago, nunca había probado los labios de una mujer antes, pero sentía como si lo hubiese hecho siempre. Quería más e introdujo su lengua en su boca, la notó temblar entre sus brazos, esa pequeña sensación le hizo pensar que aquella chica era débil, trataba de ocultarse en una máscara de determinación, estaba seguro que tendría alguna razón, le habrían hecho mucho daño para que se menospreciara de aquella manera.

**- Kurosaki.. **– le llamó una voz a su lado, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, seguía pensando en ella, diablos, ¿Por qué pensaba en ella de esa forma?, sólo debía pensar en ella como una dama de compañía más, su paño de lágrimas antes de irse a la guerra. **– ¡Kurosaki, joder!**

**- Eres un pesado, Renji – **logró decir el pelinaranja fuera de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño, suponía que mientras pensaba habría puesto mil caras de confusión, ternura, vergüenza, esperaba que el pelirrojo no lo hubiera visto por mucho rato. **- ¿Qué demonios quieres?**

**- Llevo aquí por lo menos una hora, viendo tus caras de idiota, venía a preguntarte como te fue con Rukia **– sonrió levemente al pronunciar su nombre. Era extraño cuando Renji pronunciaba el nombre de una mujer, lo hacía de manera despectiva y con cierta ignorancia.

**- Me da la impresión de que la conocías de antes, ¿Me equivoco? – **su rostro pareció algo alterado ante su pregunta, pero había dado en el clavo, su compañero suspiró conforme asentía levemente, parecía que no iba a hablar del tema así como así.

**- Es una conocida, no te preocupes, no pretendo quitarte a tu acompañante** – El pelirrojo sonrió agarrándolo de forma brusca, no pretendía hacerle daño sólo meterse un poco con él, de forma amistosa como siempre solían hacer – **Y si no te conociera diría que te gusta.**

**- No me gusta – **contraatacó de forma seria, se lo quitó de encima dándole un pequeño golpe en el estómago, sacó su _zanpakutô ,_ y siguió entrenando en aquel dojo, debía estar en plena forma, en pocas semanas se iría, no quería atarse con nadie, porque si se ataba a alguien de aquella manera, si no.. no podría luchar con toda libertad por su nación, por la sociedad de almas… -** Sólo me acostaré con ella y no hay más que hablar –** Sintió que se estaba mintiendo así mismo, él mismo le había dicho a la morena que no pretendía tratarla así, que debía decir no, a lo que no quería, decir esas estupideces ahora le hacían sentir como un gran mentiroso.** - ¿De qué la conoces?, nunca me había dicho que tenías una amiga geisha**

El chico se separó de él levemente, pareció recordar algo por un momento pero simplemente, contraatacó el ataque al aire del pelinaranja para entrenar junto a él.

**- No quiero hablar de eso. Rukia tiene un pasado bastante duro, en el que yo fui su amigo de la infancia.**

El chico se quedo perplejo ante lo que había dicho, él provenía de una familia de alto rango, su padre Kurosaki Isshin, era uno de los capitanes más prestigiosos y conocido en el lugar, a pesar de sólo ser un novato, era un soldado gracias a él, y sus títulos. En cambio, Renji provenía de la zona más pobre de la sociedad de almas, nunca le había hablado de cómo llegó hasta allí, siempre intentó evitar el tema y dar todo en la batalla.

**- Me gustaría saberlo.**

**- No voy a abrir la boca Kurosaki, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo tu mismo.**- El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, atacándole con su _zanpakutô , _ el chico logró esquivarle con gran habilidad, dio un giro en el aire y apareció detrás de él, si hubiese sido un ataque real a un soldado enemigo, Abarai Renji, estaría muerto. **– Sin duda, no esperaba menos del hijo de Isshin- dono.**

**- Renji.. – **dijo en tono autoritario.

**- Sòlo te voy a decir que ella fue adoptada por el clan Kuchiki unos años antes de que se extinguiera, y después…debido a diferentes causas decidió trabajar como geisha. –**El chico tragó saliva y le miró con cierta expresión dolida – **Rukia… es una persona que carga con todo el dolor en su pequeño cuerpo… es una gran persona aunque trabaje en ese lugar…**

Por unos instantes Ichigo se quedó pensativo, por alguna extraña razón quería saber ese porque, ¿Qué le causaba tanto dolor a esa chica?

La "muñequita de porcelana" se encontraba en el jardín de aquella gran mansión donde solía trabajar, a pesar de estar en invierno los pequeños rayos del sol dañaban su tez blanca, se encontraba pensativa, lo único que tenía en su mente era aquel nuevo acompañante que había solicitado su compañía. Una parte de ella quería creerle y dejarse proteger, otra parte, le decía que volvía a ser una trampa, en la cual volvería a ser dañada sin ningún miramiento, todo estaba en su contra, sobretodo porque Kurosaki Ichigo era el vivo retrato de la persona que le hizo tanto daño, aquel moreno de ojos verdes que decía que la amaba, que le daría una buena vida..cuando se dio cuenta ya había tomado la decisión de ser de todo hombre que deseara su cuerpo…

**- Kaien-dono… **- suspiró la chica, unos leves copos de nieve caían sobre sus manos, no era normal en aquel lugar ver un día de sol, con una leve "lluvia" de nieve. Sin duda en aquellos momento no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía seguir sin importar la presencia de su nuevo acompañante?, ¿O debía dejarse proteger?, en su cabeza había un gran caos.

**- Rukia – **llamó sonriente la chica de pelo naranja sentándose a su lado, siempre su pequeña amiga actuaba distante con las demás, no por ello la dejaban de lado, es más para todas ellas, esa pequeña de tez blanca era como una niña a la que debían proteger.

**- Oh.. Rangiku, no te había visto – **sonrió levemente al ver a su compañera.

**- ¿ Qué te parece el novato que tienes por acompañante?, debe actuar como un niño cuando está a tu lado.**

La ojiazul frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la pelinaranja, ¿Actuaba como un niño?, a pocas horas de conocerle ya le había besado apasionadamente, y había tenido el descaro de manosear sus piernas, muy inocente sin duda, no le parecía.

**- Es un chico extraño, no entiendo como piensa, ni lo que pretende.**

Rangiku sonrió al ver la confusión en aquellas orbes violetas, abrazo a su amiga por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mirándola dulcemente, veía en ellos un pequeño brillo que jamás había visto en ella, la abrazó con más fuerza hasta tenerla en sus brazos como una pequeña muñeca.

**- Sabes que odio que hagas esto – **se quejó la morena mirándola de reojo, que actuaran de aquella forma tan cariñosa con ella le daba miedo, y su amiga lo sabía podía sentir temblar su cuerpo.

**- No debes evitar el cariño de una amiga, que se alegra de que estés feliz por la presencia de ese chico.**

**- No lo estoy **– dijo con rapidez mirando a otro lado.

**- Tus ojos te delatan Kia-chan.- **Recordaba a la perfección cuando la conoció por primera vez, hacía pocos meses que había llegado a aquel burdel a manos de Shihoin Yoruichi.

_Era un 24 de diciembre si mal no recordaba, las chicas celebraran la navidad, regalándose pequeños detalles que habían elaborado en sus ratos libres. Un día como éste apenas tenían clientes, sólo vendrá uno o dos rezagados para buscar cariño en una noche como esa._

_**- Matsumoto- san, no sabía que sabías hacer unas pulseras tan hermosas – **__sonrió Hinamori regalándole una pulsera con pequeños cascabeles, cada movimiento de muñeca los hacía ti tintinear de forma melodiosa y dulce._

_-__** Muchísimas gracias, Hinamori, creo que hoy todas tendremos un motivo por el que sonreir.**_

_La morena negó rápidamente y señaló a la chica de tez blanca que era perseguida por Soi Fong._

_**- La señorita Soi Fong, no parece muy contenta, Yoruichi- dono tenía como cliente a Kisuke y la señorita sólo la persigue. **__– sonrió levemente mientras veía la divertida escena. La chica de largas trenzas se aferraba a la espalda de su "señora", mientras que ella tiraba con fuerza hacia la habitación junto a su cliente, que miraba la escena divertido._

_**- Pobre mujer, nunca entenderá las negativas de Yoruichi-san – **__sonrió la pelinaranja divertida._

_Las campanas del lugar comenzaban a sonar, se acercaba la medianoche, pronto podrían bendecir aquel día, ir al templo y hacer unas oraciones antes que las demás personas llegaran. _

_A las 12, cuando la última campana sonó, la puerta de la "mansión Yoruichi", los golpes eran de forma desesperada, paraban y seguían con cierta determinación._

_**- Voy a abrir, quizás sea algún cliente borracho que quiera un poco de tranquilidad –**__ la pelinaranja suspiró odiaba esos trabajos sin hora aparente, esperaba que nada más dejarle pasar, se dormiría en sus brazos y podría irse a comer un poco de pastel que había preparado la dueña, pero lo que esperaba encontrar no estaba enfrente de ella. Se encontraba delante de ella una chica con un kimono blanco rasgado, sus manos se abrazaban así misma, y poseía un collar de hierro en su cuello, las partes de su cuerpo que se podían ver estaban llenas de moratones, sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, pero se podía sentir miedo en ella. – __**Estas herida… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – **__dirigió su miraba a sus pies estaban descalzos sobre la fría nieve, morados y enrojecidos a la vez por la fría nieve y todos los ataques que había recibido en ellos a causa de cortes._

_**- Me persiguen.. necesito cobijo..por favor.. – **__susurró la chica mirando a todos lados asustada._

_**- Pasa, rápido, necesitas un baño y debemos atender tus heridas cuanto antes.**_

_La chica calló de rodillas cuando se sintió aliviada, parecía una muñeca sin vida, la cual necesitaba cuerda para moverse libremente, Rangiku la atendió con suma delicadeza, la morena no puso ninguna pega cuando le quitó el kimono y la metía con delicadeza en la bañera, su mirada estaba perdida no reaccionaba para nada._

_**- Madre mía..¿qué te han hecho? –**__ podía notar conforme pasaba una suave esponja por su cuerpo las heridas por todo él los cambios de color de su piel a causa de los moratones, era tremendamente horrible, y encima no podía quitarle aquel collar de hierro enrojecido, necesitaba una llave especial._

_**- ¿Rangiku?, pensábamos que algún hombre te habría violado yo – **__dijo divertida Yoruichi entrando en su habitación, se quedó perpleja al ver la espalda de la chica, marcada por unas alas de mariposa en su espalda, estaban recién hechas, ya que no dejaban de sangrar. __**- ¿Rukia Kuchiki?**_

_**- ¿La conoces? **_

_**- Sí, no esperaba que todos los rumores que había oído de ella fueran verdad, pobre chica.. le diré a Kisuke que mañana a primera hora me traiga la llave para ese collar, una mujer no debería ser tratada como un perro - **__ se quejó la dueña al acercarse a ella, ayudándola a ponerse uno de los kimonos de la pelinaranja._

_**- ¿Qué haremos con ella**__? – preguntó la joven de gran pecho, buscando una respuesta en la mirada de su dueña._

_**-Que..quedarme**__ – dijo ella en un hilo de voz, ambas chicas se miraron sin entender bien su respuesta._

_**- Quedarte supone trabajar como nosotras, esto no es un hotel, no podemos dejar que se quede cualquiera, aunque estés en apuros - **__ Yoruichi comprendió sus palabras y le respondió con gran determinación, si la gente se enteraba que la tenían escondida, serían capaces de decapitarlas a todas por ocultar a alguien tan importante._

_**- Estás siendo cruel, Yoruichi- dono…**_

_**- Tra..trabjaré- **__volvió a responder en una respuesta corta._

_**- Chibi-chan, ¿Sabés lo que eso significa?, somos geishas, estar aquí supone atender a los hombres – **__la miró con seriedad la pelinaranja, esperaba que pensara su respuesta con tranquilidad, no le recomendaba ese mundo a una chica tan joven._

_**- **__**Este cuerpo es la aberración que me ha llevado a tener una vida miserable , todas las personas que han estado junto a mí sólo han sido para utilizarme, ¿Por qué yo no utilizo mi cuerpo contra los demás?. Seré de todos, pero mi corazón no será de nadie, ¿Así seré capaz de sonreír, verdad? **__– sonrió levemente y con cierta nostalgia._

Rangiku no pudo evitar abrazarle, y llorar en su hombro, ¿Qué le habría pasado a una niña tan hermosa?, ¿Qué culpa cargaba?, no lo sabía pero quería protegerla a toda costa…

_**- **_**Pronto se irá, cuando lo haga no podrás decirle que te agrada su compañía – **volvió a mirarla, por un momento volvió a aquel momento que tanto la había unido a ella.

**- No me saques más el tema por favor, se que se tiene que ir, no me voy a unir a nadie, ya aprendí la lección enamorarse significa sufrir, tu misma me viste en aquel entonces – **suspiró la chica, debía tomar la decisión cuanto antes, decidiría seguir con su trabajo, sin pensar en ese hombre de nuevo, no quería más recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, esta vez sería más lista que el amor.

**- Creo que te estas mintiendo a tí misma, Chibi-chan, tendremos esta conversación cuando él ya no esté, ya lo verás – **sonrió la pelinaranja dándole un suave beso en la frente, no quería agobiarla, pero era el momento en el que ella siguiera adelante, había pasado más de un año, necesitaba una persona que le quitara ese dolor, que la protegiese..y ese sólo podía ser él…

_**Continuará:**_

**Y hasta aquí otro capítulo más, ¿Qué os ha aparecido?**

**Espero vuestros reviews =)**

**Ja ne~**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!, vuelvo con la continuación de Geisha, siento muchísimo este gran retraso, se me ha borrado la continuación cuatro veces, esta es la quinta vez que la escribo, espero que no os parezca aburrida o rápida, y que la disfrutéis. De nuevo gomenasai.**

Las semanas iban pasando con fugacidad, sin darse cuenta de todo lo sucedido, ya sólo quedaban aquellos pedazos de nieve que se derretirían con el sol, en cuestión de semanas. Y en todo ese tiempo había decidido olvidar a ese chico, o como ella misma lo consideraba un niñato inmaduro que deseaba poseer a una mujer antes de ir a la guerra _"Qué patético"… _No estaba dispuesta a esperar más, él no se había presentado más allí desde lo sucedido en aquel pequeño festival, por supuesto que no le estaba esperando, simplemente estaba molesta porque ya hubiera desistido, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Si no era una chica fácil que se desataba el kimono, no le interesaba?. Todos los hombres eran unos completos descerebrados.

**- Ah el amor… - ** suspiró la "jefa" del burdel tumbada en el suelo, no esperaba que la pequeña muñequita se enfureciera tanto por un hombre, después de todo lo que le había pasado, sin duda estaría asustada, pero Rukia no era así, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo, como si quisiera resurgir de aquel cruel pasado.

**- Por favor, no empieces tú también como Rangiku – **suspiró la chica mirándole de reojo, se molestaba que sus compañeras le gastasen ese tipo de bromas, no quería confiar en los hombres, pretendía hacer su trabajo para olvidar, para que esos hombres que la habían deseado por tener aquel cuerpo de tez blanca, pudieran tenerla en cuerpo, pero por supuesto jamás llegarían a su alma, y Kurosaki Ichigo no iba a ser la excepción. – **Me gustaría que dejarais esos comentarios de una vez.**

**- Si no pretendes esperar a ese cliente, ¿Qué piensas hacer?** – se incorporó la chica acariciándose el pelo – **No puedes estar aquí de gratis, lo sabes.**

**- Iba a pedirte un cliente – **contraatacó la morena mirándola a los ojos, no quería deber favores a nadie, era lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos, tragó saliva, sabía donde se estaba metiendo pero no iba a retroceder.

- **Hacía tiempo que no querías trabajar – **guardó silencio al ver como los ojos violáceos de la chica le atacaban, parecía dispuesta a todo y no iba a detener aquel "ataque" de determinación que tenía la chica , suspiró no pretendía discutir con ella - ** De acuerdo, tu ganas , te buscaré un cliente para esta tarde.**

**- Gracias Yoruichi. – **Sintió por un momento que un mar de dudas y confusiones la envolvían , ¿Había echo bien en servirse en bandeja de aquella manera?. Simplemente debía seguir con aquello, ya lo había decidido precipitadamente…

Tanto entrenamiento le estaba asfixiando, Isshin era demasiado estricto con ellos, en aquellas 3 o 4 semanas que habían pasado no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Si no se encontraba luchando con sus compañeros para hacerse más fuerte, se encontraba corriendo por el bosque durante más de 5 horas sin parar. Estaba exhausto y demasiado estresado y todo lo que tenía en mente eran las expresiones de la ojiazul en su cabeza. No había día que no pensara en alguna treta para escaparse del entrenamiento, pero gracias a Renji no había tenido la oportunidad de huir durante un rato de aquel infierno.

**- Sigues estando demasiado distraído en el campo de batalla, hijo – **comentó su padre alzando la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, era un hombre serio y le daba mucha importancia a la supervivencia en la guerra que se avecinaba – **Mi pequeñín tiene miedo a morir –** pero sin duda a veces actuaba como un idiota…

**- No soy un crío así que deja de hablarme de así, aunque estemos solos, es repugnante y patético – **gruñó Ichigo pasándose una por la frente, secándose la gran capa de sudor que se encontraba en él.

- **Si me dices lo que te preocupa, no tendré que tratarte así – **Podía ser un gran capitán un hombre con gran prestigio y digno de muchos títulos, aún así , se preocupaba demasiado por su familia y por cada uno de sus integrantes como en aquel momento.

**- Papá…, digo capitán, ¿Has oído hablar de Kuchiki Rukia?**

Isshin pareció tensarse por un momento, tragó saliva y le miró sin comprender , miles de preguntas vinieron a su mente en un momento, ¿Cómo era posible que conociera a esa chica?

**- No me digas que has estado en el burdel de Yoruichi, por dios Ichigo ten más honor.**

**- Eso es asunto mío, y te he preguntado por ella no por lo que hago en mi tiempo libre – **frunció el ceño, estaba deseoso de saber más de ella, por las expresiones del "capitán", estaba seguro que había algo de por medio, ¿Qué sería?

- **Pertenecía a la familia Kuchiki antes del ataque, por lo que se rumorea ella fue a resguardarse en aquel burdel, cuando Byakuya , su hermano se enteró, no pudo perdonárselo y la abandonó allí – **dijo finalizando el relato.

**- ¡ No me has aclarado nada, papá, digo capitán! – **Parecía bastante frustrado, la información que le había dado el cabeza de familia, sólo le había hecho ponerse más nervioso , había dejado muchas respuestas sin responder, no estaba al tanto del ataque al clan Kuchiki, ni que se hubiese extinguido, y por tratar de protegerse, ¿Su hermano la había abandonado?, _"que imbécil " _

- **Cálmate, te diré lo que los informes decían sobre el atentado contra los Kuchiki – **se sentó junto a él conforme suspiraba, aquella información era confidencial, pero si quería que su hijo dejara de agobiarle a preguntas debía decírselo – **El clan Kuchiki fue uno de lo más prestigiosos de la Sociedad de Almas, Kuchiki Byakuya era el cabeza de familia, como habrás oído alguna vez – **vio como su hijo asentía y prosiguió – **Desde que aquel cabeza de familia se caso con una joven del Rukongai los rumores se dispersaron, los demás clanes estaban en contra de aquello, era algo impuro tener a una mujer así en un clan de la alta aristocracia. A su esposa la consideraban sucia, una pobretona que quería aprovecharse de un hombre como él…**

**- Me imagino que eso fue lo que impulsó a los demás clanes a empezar la batalla contra ellos **– tragó saliva, había oído hablar poco de aquello normalmente su madre lo había tenido aislado de aquellos sucesos tan trágicos y en cierta parte se lo había agradecido, pero ahora quería saber más.

**- Sí y no **– respondió él, acariciando su barbilla – **Sí, porque fue lo que causó que las demás familias se reunieran para luchar contra los Kuchiki y obtener su honor y sus títulos y no, porque poco después de hacer que la mansión ardiera en llamas, no estaban al tanto de un detalle, y es que su hermana pequeña se encontraba en la mansión y había escapado de allí, no se que hicieron para que ella terminara en el burdel, sólo sé que Shiba Kaien fue quien se encargó de ella y de arrebatarle su apellido como Kuchiki.**

El pelinaranja conforme escuchaba aquello apretaba los puños, de forma tan fuerte que hizo que las palmas de sus manos sangraran, quería saber más, ¿Qué habría hecho ese cabrón para que Rukia fuese tan desconfiada?, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin desatender su curiosidad.

- **¿Adónde demonios vas ahora? – **enarcó una ceja al ver como se acomodaba el kimono y peinaba con su mano sus revoltosos cabellos naranjas.

**- Voy a ver a Rukia, temo de que cometa una locura por su pasado.**

**- Preferiría que no tuvieras nada que ver con ella –** le dijo con seriedad sin dejar de mirarle con recelo, no quería ser desprestigiado por las locuras adolescentes de su hijo, sabía que involucrarse con Kuchiki era tocar las narices a los Shiba, y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

**- Ya es demasiado tarde, soy su cliente y ella es mi chica…** - salió con rapidez del dojo debía verla cuanto antes, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien, e iba a descubrir que era.

Aquella noche el burdel se encontraba repleto de hombres deseosos de cuidados de aquellas féminas tan dulces y sensuales, para ellas no era un trabajo pesado atender a los deseos de aquellos varones, darles una taza de té, un masaje o incluso su cuerpo, dependería de lo que habían pagado.

**- ¿Ves?, ese será tu cliente –** la morena pasó sus manos por los hombros de la pequeña morena – **Su nombre es Izuru Kira , es conocido de Matsumoto, así que trátalo bien, que vuelva a visitarnos.**

**- Entendido.**

Aquel hombre tenía una expresión solitaria a lo que ella pretendió no darle atención, tras unas copas en la sala de estar, le guiaba con cautela a su habitación, hacía tiempo que no había tenido ningún hombre allí, recordaba con claridad como su hermano la había poseído allí mismo sin darle razones a explicarse, un escalofrío le recorrió cuando no le creyó se sintió tan patética en aquel entonces.

- **¿Me estás escuchando, Rukia?**

**- …, Perdona, estaba pensando en qué debería hacer por ti. **– sonrió de manera gélida ante él, como sospechaba a aquel tipo su mirada de tristeza y soledad, se volvió enfurecimiento, con una sonrisa divertida.

**- M..Mi capitán te echa de menos Rukia-san – **correspondió su sonrisa abrazándola por detrás, no estaba segura a qué se refería, intentó mirarle pero él no se lo permitió, siguió sosteniéndola mordisqueando su cuello.

**- ¿Capitán?, O…Oi , ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- El capitán Kaien, ¿Acaso le has olvidado? – **pasó sus manos por debajo de su kimono, ella se tensó , sabía que si forcejeaba estaría incumpliendo su trabajo, ella misma había decidido aquella situación se lo había buscado – **No, no lo creo, aún conservas su marca en tu espalda.**

**- ¡Tsk..!, ¿Qué demonios quieres?**

**- Poseer tu delicioso cuerpo, tengo su permiso **– acercó sus labios a su oído antes de que éste mordiera el lóbulo de su oreja – **Sabe que te escondes aquí, no estás segura en ningún sitio…**

El rubio desató su obi, dejando caer su kimono, iba a comenzar aquello, y no, no iba a tener miedo…

El pelinaranja entró con gran intrusión en aquella "mansión", la mayoría de chicas gritaron ante la llegada de un hombre tan nervioso, corrió por los pasillos donde estuvo la primera vez, los recordaba a la perfección, recordaba como había pasado por un pequeño puente de madera que conducía a una habitación.

-** ¡ Rukia! **–gritó irrumpiendo en la habitación. No esperaba encontrarse con lo que esperaba ver, allí se encontraba aquella mujer de pelo naranja desnuda, ante un pequeño joven peliblanco, ambos gemían, hasta que su atención fue llamada por su intruso.

**- Pero si… es la fresita – **susurró en un hilo de voz la chica mirándole desde el suelo.

- **Dijiste que no tendríamos intrusiones, Matsumoto, me lo vas a tener que pagar.**

**- Perdone capitán, pero esto no estaba previsto.**

Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cara sonrojado hasta las orejas, era inocente aunque sabía que hacían los "mayores" a altas horas de la madrugada, pero jamás lo había visto en directo y de aquella forma, no sabía que decir…

**- Y..yo bueno, lo… lo siento, bus..buscaba a Rukia.**

**- Ahora está con un cliente, después podrás verla **– sonrió ella, viendo como sus expresiones se endurecían y se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a ellos.

- … **Y una mierda…** - Salió corriendo de la habitación, no estaba dispuesto a que la morena fuera de ningún hombre más…

-** Dime Matsumoto, ¿Esto es una actuación que viene con vuestros servicios? **– frunció el ceño, no toleraba que le "cortaran el rollo" de esa manera, se había enfadado, era terriblemente adorable, o por lo menos eso pensaba Rangiku.

- **Cena con diversión, ¿Acaso no es divertido?**

**- Prefiero que la diversión corra de mi cuenta – **volvió a tumbarla en el suelo, introduciéndose en ella, el pelinaranja podía haberle cortado el royo en aquel momento , pero aún quedaba noche por delante que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar…

- **Ah… - **se le escapó un pequeño gemido de sus labios, se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, estaba tremendamente agitada, ese hombre actuaba por ordenes de él ¿Acaso para que no le olvidara nunca?

**- Eres terriblemente adorable, ya sé porqué posó sus ojos en ti, eres como una muñeca de porcelana, pareces tan frágil …, pero no es así.**

**- Di..dime de una vez que quieres…**

**- Sólo tengo un mensaje para ti y es : " No intentes huir de tu pasado, no te dejaré olvidarlo "…**

Aquellas palabras la había escuchado pronunciar de sus labios, aquella vez que le había traicionado, que sólo se había reído de ella por ser como era. Acabar así de nuevo era totalmente deprimente…

**- ¡ Rukia! –**irrumpió de forma efectiva en la habitación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no podía creer lo que veía, después de semanas se presentaba allí y admirando aquella horrible escena.

- **Ichigo…**

**Continuará:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello minna, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de Geisha, viene cargadito con IchiRuki, espero que os guste:**

No entendía porque, nunca había tenido vergüenza de que la encontraran de aquellas maneras tan "indignas", no le importaba ser considerada acompañante, prostituta o lo que fuese, pero… la mirada de Ichigo hacía que algo dentro de ella se rompiese, le dolía demasiado el pecho cuando aquellos ojos marrones la miraban con seriedad y con cierta indignación, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, quería que se largara de allí cuanto antes.

**- Eh, imbécil, ¿ No ves que me la estoy tirando yo? **– la mirada de Kira parecía asesina, pero por ello no dejaba de colar sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, indignándola más, y más, intentaba no gemir, en aquel momento tan tenso no era lo conveniente, pero no podía evitar gruñir al morderse el labio para no desprender aquel sonido…

**- Apártate. **– ordenó Ichigo con seriedad, le miraba de arriba abajo, sin duda lo había visto en alguna ocasión, en alguno de los reconocimientos tal vez, no le agradaba en absoluto la mirada de diversión que le proporcionaba a la chica, era repugnante.

**- ¿ Por qué debería?, yo he pagado por ella, y un crío de papá como tu, no debería estar aquí, podría llegar a oídos del capitán**

**- Eso no es asunto tuyo **– contraatacó él cogiendo del brazo de la morena y tirando de ella con brusquedad, en aquel momento no estaba para controlar su fuerza, se podía ver enfurecido y ella se asombró de ver a un tipo tan ingenuo como él de aquella manera – **Es mi chica, yo he pagado por tenerla sólo yo, así que si tienes alguna queja podemos hablar con la jefa, no tengo ningún inconveniente.**

**- Tsk, veo que tengo las de perder, no importa esta ramera te la dejo para ti – **susurró con cierto recelo y enfado, dirigió una mirada rápida a Rukia , no pudo evitar esbozar aquella sonrisa, que hizo que se le erizara la piel. –** Ya has oído mis palabras Rukia-san, estoy segura que ya sabes que debes hacer…**

El joven salió de la habitación cerrando aquella puerta con gran brusquedad, pretendía meterle miedo y había conseguido ponerle los pelos de punta, no quería aquel sentimiento de terror de nuevo, otra vez no, tragó saliva intentando volver a la realidad.

**- ¿ D… De que vas, niñato? - ** formuló ella temblorosa, odiaba aquellas escenas heroicas, le recordaban demasiado a su primer encuentro con Kaien, sabía de sobra que podía defenderse ella sola, no necesitaba de ningún hombre que fuera aquel héroe de leyendas y mitos – **Suéltame.**

**- Así me agradeces que haya parado a ese tío de tocar tu cuerpo, ¡ Te habría violado imbécil! **– su agarre se hizo más fuerte haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido mirando a otro lado, no estaba dispuesta a cruzarse con aquella mirada de indignación.

-** Con mi cuerpo yo hago lo que deseo, ¡ No es asunto tuyo! **– gritó con fuerza intentando soltarse de nuevo de su agarre, pero sólo había conseguido que el pelinaranja se irritara aún más.

**-** **¡ Claro que es asunto mío! – **la estampó contra la pared con fuerza acercandose amenazante a su cuerpo , quería que la mirara, que esos ojos azules/violáceos se encontraran con los suyos, si era verdad que utilizaría su cuerpo, no le importaría mirarle , sin embargo ella no lo hacía ni pretendía hacerlo. - **¡Yo he pagado por tu cuerpo, me pertenece!, ¡ No quiero que ningún hombre lo vea, ni lo utilice a su antojo!**

**- Es lo que merece este maldito cuerpo, que sea de todos, para que no vean ningún brillo en él **– dijo con seriedad.

-** Te menosprecias delante de todos, y no lo mereces Rukia Kuchiki, ¡No lo mereces!.** –Se tenía que haber mordido la lengua antes de hablar, al mirarla de nuevo, ella se había dignado a mirarle a los ojos con cierto asombro, seguro que se preguntaba como lo sabía, y si se lo preguntaba sabría algo nuevo que no quería saber.

**- …, por favor suéltame**- susurró en un hilo de voz , el pelinaranja no pudo evitarlo y la soltó, había dejado sus pequeñas muñecas enrojecidas, había actuado de manera temeraria, como nunca había hecho, ni siquiera cuando su madre fue asesinada actuó tan descabelladamente…

La siguió con la mirada, parecía algo ida, se aferraba a lo poco que le quedaba de su yukata, lo que veía ante él no era una geisha, una ramera, o una acompañante, si no una mujer. Una mujer asustada que había sido engañada. No podía explicarse porque sentía aquella necesidad de decirle "Yo estoy aquí", "Puedes confiar en mí", pero.. ¿Por qué no le salían aquella palabras de sus labios?... No lo podía comprender…

Desde fuera, las demás compañeras habían oído los gritos que se habían ocasionado en la habitación de la morena, incluso ante la incomodidad del momento algunos hombres habían decidido marcharse, pensaban que era un marido que había descubierto la infidelidad de su esposa, o cualquier muchas cosas que les hacían huir.

- **Yoruichi-sama **– susurró SoiFong, ayudándola a ponerse el obi de su kimono. - **¿Cree que debería actuar?, es posible que esa Kuchiki no pueda con ese hombre.**

**- No sabía que te preocupabas tanto de los demás, SoiFong – **sonrió la morena acariciando el pelo de su compañera y mirando al silencio en el que se encontraba aquella habitación en ese momento.

- **¡ No me preocupo, y menos de una Kuchiki! – **gritó enfadada cruzándose de brazos y bufando sus mejillas como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

- **Ese chico, es más habil que nosotras, al igual que nosotras dominamos las artes de la seducción el domina las artes, pero del corazón. – **sonrió despreocupada caminando por el pasillo – **No creo que tengamos ningún problema con Kurosaki, así que vamos a tomar un té.**

**- Claro mi señora – **sonrió la chica, echando un último vistazo a la habitación, pero volvió a sus pensamientos al ver como su ama le tiraba una pequeña horquilla para hacerla volver a la realidad, y la siguió sin mirar atrás.

**- Rukia … **- susurró el chico con cautela, acercándose poco a poco a ella, era como un perrito abandonado, estaba asustada y triste, un movimiento brusco la haría huir y no era aquello lo que quería.

**- Vete, estás demasiado encima de mí, me ahogas, quiero mi espacio, mi soledad…**

**- Mientes muy mal – **suspiró él, ver a la verdadera morena era como ver a una muñeca de porcelana en todo su esplendor, con aquella mirada triste y nostálgica, como muchas de ellas eran fabricadas, con aquella tez tan blanca como la leche, era una belleza, sin duda, y llevaba una carga muy pesada en aquellos pequeños hombros…- **Escúchame, sé que no me vas a contar tu pasado, que no quieres compartir tu dolor conmigo, sé que cuando llegue el momento y tengas confianza en mí, hasta entonces, déjame aliviar tu dolor – **tomó su mano con delicadeza, y la besó con suavidad.

- **¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Ser mi cliente?**

**- No, quiero ser un amigo en el que necesitas desahogarte, si cargar con todo eso, morirás muy joven, y no quiero que mueras.** – sonrió levemente extendiendo su otra mano dándole aquella oportunidad. Sentía un calor en el pecho, hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien abrir sus brazos con tanta seriedad como él, quería comprenderla, y ella, deseaba descansar su mente sólo por una vez…

Tomó su otra mano con suavidad, y él tiró de ella acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad, al tenerla tan cerca podía notar que la envolvía un dulce olor a jazmín, que no pudo percibir con anterioridad.

**- Me recuerdas tanto a mí, Rukia, tan perdida, tanto dolor … - **Ichigo atrapó sus labios con suavidad, los tuvo sobre los suyos durante un rato hasta que ella los aceptó moviéndose con dulzura sobre los suyos. No sabía que era aquella delicadeza y suavidad , jamás lo había notado en otra persona, es más pocas personas se habían atrevido a besar sus labios a la primera, no todos se dedicaban a mimarla, sólo a descargarse en ella y darle algunas monedas de oro.

El beso se hacía más intenso, el pelinaranja se atrevió a introducir su inexperta lengua en la boca de ella, se podía notar que era novato, no tenía una gran coordinación, pero esa sensación agradable seguía ahí, no se iba. Con ayuda de la lengua de la morena, él tomaba experiencia con rapidez , conseguía arrancarle gemidos de su garganta.

- **¿Estás más tranquila? – **susurró él recuperando el aire.

-** ¿Por qué haces esto? **– le miró sin comprender, la confusión se podía ver en sus grandes orbes azules.

- **Yo…, no puedo explicarlo – **sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, mirando hacia el suelo, ni el mismo entendía como quería hacer todo aquello, la conocía desde casi un mes, y en lo único que había pensado en como sería si ella sonriera, si fuera más feliz, si mostrara su carácter fuerte y gélido, quería ver muchas cosas en ella, muchísimas. – **Por alguna razón que desconozco quiero hacerte feliz, prometo que te haré feliz Rukia.**

**- Eres un gran descerebrado – **sonrió ella levemente rodeando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, le besó de manera traviesa y apasionada, aquel sentimiento y emociones, hacían que la temperatura en él subiera de forma rápida.

Ichigo la sentó en sus piernas, dejó caer por completo aquel kimono que llevaba, como había imaginado era terriblemente hermosa, todo era increíble en ella, absolutamente todo, besó su cuello hasta llegar a mordisquearlo con ansiedad, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado. Sus gemidos eran como música que le hacían extasiarle más, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con suavidad. Cuando se toparon con sus pechos los palpó y masajeó, se sonrojó no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo jamás pensaría que terminaría a su corta edad, tocando los pechos de una mujer. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo como si supiera que debía hacer, los besó, y mordisqueó, buscando más sensaciones nuevas que desconocía.

Rukia arqueaba su espalda ante sus caricias, le costaba mucho quedarse erguida ante su pequeña degustación. El pelinaranja volvió a degustar a sus labios, se había convertido en una especie de adicción para él, eran suaves y le hacían sentir tan bien… Sus manos descendían por su cuerpo, hasta encontrarse con su intimidad, metió uno de sus dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir, notaba leves descargas en ella, la hacían cabalgar sobre su mano, conforme metía dos, e incluso tres dedos, ella se extasiaba más. El pelinaranja notaba como sus pliegues se contraían , hasta que sintió que su mano se mojaba del flujo que procedía de ella, lo llevó a sus labios, saboreándolo, le parecía tremendamente deliciosa, quería seguir probándola, aún más, cuando llevó sus manos a su propio kimono ella le detuvo.

- **Es..espera – **susurró ella intentando contener su respiración – **N… no es justo que sólo me des placer a mí, eres tú quien no ha disfrutado de esto nunca…, tómalo como parte de mi agradecimiento..**

La ojiazul desató su kimono dejándolo caer, no esperaba que un joven flacucho como él tuviera esos pectorales. Sus besos fueron descendiendo de forma juguetona por su cuello, dejándole leves marcas en él, lamió aquel torso desnudo que tanto le había llamado la atención, los masajeó y lamió descendiendo hasta su intimidad, estaba bastante abultada, como era de esperar. El pelinaranja se tensó al notar su mano en aquella zona de él, tragó saliva algo nervioso.

**- ¿Qué se supone…, que vas a hacer? **– susurró de manera entrecortada.

**- Sólo déjate llevar.**

Rukia comenzó a masajear su miembro con una de sus pequeñas manos, como era de esperarse Ichigo gemía extasiado, aquella sensación le hacía sentirse en otro mundo podía verla acariciarle con rapidez haciendo leves círculos en su glande, moviendo sus dedos como si se tratasen de una danza sobre él, jamás había tenido la necesidad de tocarse, pero por su culpa ella sería la protagonista de sus próximas fantasías. Sentía que dentro de poco todo, se derramaría sobre ella, no podría aguantarlo mucho tiempo más. Y aquella señal fue cuando la morena lamió la punta de su miembro. Reventaría si no lo hacía cuanto antes, sin más preámbulos, la tumbó en el suelo con rapidez, y entró en ella con rapidez, era una sensación muy agradable, sobre todo cuando había conseguido derramar su esencia en ella.

Ichigo tomó un poco de aire y se movió dentro de ella con suavidad, sus largas piernas rodeaban sus caderas, y sus manos se agarraban a su pelo naranja, gemía a su oído y ello le excitaba cada vez más, se movió con más rapidez en ella, haciendo que diera pequeños saltos sobre él, podía ver su excitación sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y pequeñas lágrimas había en sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados en aquel momento de concentración. Volvió a notar aquella presión en su miembro, los pliegues de Rukia volvían a contraerse dándole el fin a aquella maravillosa sensación.

**- I..Ichigo yo..**

**- ¡Ah!..., no digas nada…, sólo olvida todo tu dolor** – En el último momento sellaron su último gemido uniendo sus labios por última vez, antes de caer rendidos. La morena cayó sobre sus reconfortantes brazos, sólo aquella vez, deseaba compartir cama con un hombre durante toda la noche…

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron a mitad de la noche, le encontró junto a ella, sin duda parecía un niño pequeño cansado tras jugar durante toda la tarde, acarició su cabello con cierto cariño, quizás el..¿Sería su salvación?...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió levemente, pudo percibir con rapidez los cabellos naranjas de su compañera mirándoles con diversión.

- **Soys muy tiernos – **susurró haciendo una pose adorable que hizo sonrojar a Rukia.

- **Cállate…,** **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?**

**- "Sólo olvida tu dolor", que mono el pequeño Kurosaki - **sonrió divertida la chica, aunque su sonrisa desapareció al instante** – Lástima que se tenga que ir pronto.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? – **la miró sin entender, acarició el cabello de él con suavidad

- **Se va a la batalla pasado mañana, un capitán cliente mío me lo dijo.**

**- No puede ser…**

**Continuará:**


	7. Chapter 7

**He vuelto (Esta vez más pronto que nunca ¿no?), al ver que la continuación arrasó tanto, he decidido publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto (Además estoy enferma, y lo único que me entretiene es escribir). Espero que la disfrutéis.**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba, se vio en una habitación, y no, no era la suya. Aquella habitación era incluso más tradicional que la suya, el tatami era de un color violáceo y los pocos muebles que habían en ella eran de madera, un tono roble, que contrastaba con el suelo.

- **¿Dónde demonios…? –** cuando fue a levantarse se percató de su desnudez, millones de imágenes, gemidos y escenas venían a su mente, haciendo que se sonrojara, como cuando un niño había echo algo vergonzoso. - **¿Rukia?- **miró a su lado, pero sólo pudo ver la forma del futón, dónde había estado acostada la chica, ¿Quizás lo había hecho mal?, fue lo primero que pensó al no verla con él. Según sus compañeros cuando te levantabas sólo al día siguiente, tendrías que ser pésimo en la cama…

Aquello le hizo tragar saliva, tomó su kimono negro del suelo, dónde la morena lo había arrojado la noche anterior y se lo puso con rapidez, no le importaba estar despeinado, ni que se vieran las marcas de su cuello, lo primero que quería era verla. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, por los pasillos no había mucho movimiento, al parecer era más de mediodía, ¿Tan rendido había terminado?.

- **¡Oi! ** - gritó el chico al ver a una joven de moño conocida, sin duda la había visto la primera vez que pisó el burdel, aquella chica si no se equivocaba les sirvió las botellas de sake – **Perdona, tú eres Hinamori-san, ¿no es así?**

**- ¡ Tú eres el chico que venía a estrenarse! – **le sonrió, aunque su boca fue tapada con rapidez, el comentario había sido tan audible que algunos hombres que pasaban por allíse reían de su ex virginidad.

**- Me llamo Ichigo, prefiero que me llames así, antes de que me digas chico virgen o algo así – **frunció el ceño, dejando caer la mano que tapaba la boca de la joven, que sonreía haciendo reverencias de disculpa - **¿Por qué hay tan poca gente?**

**- Es la hora de comer, aparte de comeros a nuestro personal, supongo que los clientes también deben comer comida **– dijo de manera mordaz, siguiendo su camino sin esperar al atolondrado chico - **¿Y tú que haces por aquí?, no sueles venir a estas horas por lo que sé.**

**- Bueno…, buscaba a Rukia, no la he visto desde anoche…**

Hinamori sonrió perspicaz dando a entender lo sucedido, además de que el aspecto del joven le aclaraba todo, no era muy difícil saber lo que habrían discutido aquellos dos y más por la noche.

**- La he visto salir esta mañana, supongo que ya estará comiendo con las demás, creo que no tenía trabajo.**

**- Llévame hasta allí – **comentó con seriedad, ¿Adónde habría ido por la mañana?, ¿Acaso no estaba cansada después del "traqueteo", de la noche anterior?, ¿Habría estado con algún hombre?. Miles de preguntas le asaltaban la mente, pero no pronunció ni una palabra, sólo se dejó guiar por la morena, pronto la vería y eso le calmaba en cierta manera, esperaba que no estuviera enfadada, por alguna razón no tenía ganas de discutir.

**- Le diré que salga, aquí es donde solemos comer todas las mujeres, no creo que sea buena idea que entres porque sí. **– abrió la puerta corredera del salón, pero antes de poder asegurarse de que el pelinaranja se quedaba quieto, él ya había entrado en el salón, dónde se encontró con todas las chicas, con kimonos bastantes sueltos, que dejaban ver un poco más del pecho, del hombro, o era demasiado corto, hablaban animadamente y comían como si estuvieran en una tipo de excursión, que pronto se acabó cuando le vieron entrar.

**- Kuchiki, aquí tienes a tu chico – **comentó una desde lejos.

-** Es como un osito de peluche, yo también quiero probarlo una noche. Nee, Rukia-chan, déjamelo **– sonrió otra relamiéndose al ver al chico caminar cerca de ellas**. **La ojiazul prefirió hacer oídos sordos antes los comentarios de las demás, quería aprovechar su comida sin ningún inconveniente, pero se ve que ese pequeño inconveniente había entrado por la puerta.

**- Tiene mirada adictiva, alo mejor quiere proponerte algo formal – **susurró Rangiku a su oído. Aquello era lo último que quería oír en aquellos momentos, su cuenco de arroz hizo un gran estruendo, lo dejó con suma brusquedad, haciendo que las demás se callaran, a continuación cogió al chico del kimono y lo arrastró fuera del salón.

**- ¡Enana, suéltame, sé caminar por mí mismo! **– gritó él mientras dejaban atrás a las demás. No veía ningún sitio seguro para hablar con él, así que optó por el lugar donde se habían conocido, aquel porche, donde aquella vez estaba sentada.

**- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?, lárgate estarán preocupados por ti – **dijo con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos, quería tener la mínima conversación con él, se sentía angustiada y nerviosa por haberse acostado con él, pero también estaba dolida, la había utilizado como si fuera una geisha más, no entendía porque, pero unas ilusiones que había dentro de ella, se habían roto, cuando se enteró por la pelinaranja, que se marchaba.

- **Pensaba que cuando despertara estarías junto a mí, pero veo que eres muy cobarde para eso.**

**- ¿¡Cómo has dicho, imbécil? – **gritó mirándole sorprendida, ¿Qué se pensaba ese estúpido?, ¿Qué le tenía miedo?, sin duda no se había revisado la cabeza desde anoche.**– Yo no tengo miedo de nadie, y menos de ti.**

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan orgullosa?. Se suponía que las geishas estaban para satisfacer a los hombres, ser sumisas para ellos, pero Rukia era la oveja negra de todas ellas, sin duda, la cogió del brazo apoyándola en el porche, había conseguido tumbarla en aquel lugar, había descubierto como usar su fuerza para imponerse y poder atraparla, algo que parecía que a la chica le molestaba.

**- Deberías darte prisa, te estarán esperando.**

**- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan fría conmigo?, ¿acaso es por lo de anoche? –** quería saberlo cuanto antes, aunque si su enfado procedía de ahí, sin duda se deprimiría y no trataría de tocarla de nuevo

**- Mañana te marchas a la guerra, ¿no es así?, no tienes porque estar aquí, has conseguido perder tu virginidad, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**

El pelinaranja la soltó inmediatamente, no esperaba que el día llegara tan pronto, quería llevarla a muchos lugares, su meta era conseguir hacer que se sintiera viva para cuando se marchara, y no le había dado tiempo a ni siquiera empezar…

**- Cierto…, te pagaré enseguida – **sacó de su kimono una bolsa con monedas de oro, era bastante pesado, habría bastante dinero para pagarle los servicios de la noche anterior, y todo terminaría ahí. Extendió la bolsa hacia ella conforme se incorporaba, su mirada era de reproche, y en cierta manera de dolor.

- **¿Por qué me tuviste que elegir a mí, imbécil?... **– tiró la bolsa de dinero de su mano y le miró con indignación - **¡No quiero tu maldito dinero!**

La morena le dio la espalda debía contener sus sentimientos, para no llorar, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, una vez se prometió que no lloraría por los hombres, no lo volvería a hacer jamás.

Verla de aquella manera le daban ganas de matarse, haberle comentado en ese momento el dinero había sido un golpe bajo, y lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, si se quedaba sería el hazmerreír de los demás, sería tratado como la vergüenza de la familia y no podía permitirse eso, no podía hacerle aquello a su familia, no podía decidir y no elegirles a ellos.

- **Rukia yo…**

**- Sin duda anoche actuaste muy bien, pretendías ganarte mi confianza… y casi lo consigues, te felicito – **sonrió de forma irónica – **pero me pareces patético…**- se maldijo así misma, no tenía que haber echo nada por la mañana, por aquel impulso, ahora se estaba desmoronando…

_No podía creer que lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido tan especial para ella, cuando se despertó, estuvo mirándole durante unos minutos, le agradaba su compañía a pesar de ser un descerebrado, había conseguido hacerla sonreír, había actuado como ella misma solía ser, y se lo agradecía, pero estaba tremendamente dolida, ¿No pensaba decirle nunca que se marcharía?_

_- __**Espero que no hayas aprovechado la situación – **__susurró la ojiazul, conforme salía de la habitación, estaba bastante sumida en sus pensamientos_

_**- Buenos días, Rukia-chan – **__sonrió Hinamori haciéndole una pequeña reverencia como si se tratase de una princesa, aquello le hizo sorprenderse y la miró con incredulidad – __**Felicidades por lo de anoche, espero ver pronto las facciones de Ichigo – kun**_

_**- No lo vayas comentando por ahí, ¿Entendido?**_

_**- No te preocupes, y dime, ¿Adonde vas tan temprano? , debes estar cansada **__– la miró con curiosidad, la verdad es que Rukia no solía quedarse mucho en la cama, pero apenas acababa de salir el sol, estaba madrugando más que nunca._

_**- Tengo curiosidad por una cosa, volveré a la hora del almuerzo.**_

_Se despidió de la joven, y se maldijo así misma, no sabía porque debía hacer aquello, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo cuanto antes, quizás Ichigo no partiría al día siguiente, sería otro escuadrón, aún así presentarse en la capitanía de los Kurosaki, sin duda había sido un acto temeroso…_

_**- ¿Rukia?, ¿Qué haces aquí?**__- dirigió la vista a su espalda, y allí estaba él, aquel hombre que con una vez compartió millones de secretos, otro descerebrado, sin duda._

_**- Renji…, creo que me puedes ayudar en algo **_

El pelinaranja la tomó por los hombros haciendo que la mirara a la cara, otra vez tuvo aquella sensación, como cuando Kira se encontraba en su habitación, e Ichigo había entrado en ella. Sentía una fuerte conexión cuando se miraban de aquella manera, y a la vez un cierto nerviosismo.

**- Patético – **volvió a repetir mientras desviaba la mirada, pero éste la tomó de las mejillas anulando su acción.

- **Escúchame, no he pretendido engañarte en ningún momento.**

**- No quiero oírte, Ichigo – **cerró los ojos para no tener que ver aquella mirada de reproche por su parte, sin duda que ella no pusiera de su parte le frustraba y podía notarlo.

**- Enana…** - posó sus labios sobre los de ella, haciendo que sus párpados se abrieran de puro asombro, no pretendía ser la protagonista de sus nuevas fantasías, e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero ante el forcejeo terminó en el suelo como anteriormente, y él profundizaba el beso de la manera que ella misma le había enseñado…

¿Quizás le esté juzgando mal?...

_**- Esto no es buena idea **__– dijo de manera distante, acarició su cabello con nerviosismo intentando darle largas en el asunto._

_**- Por favor…, sólo hazlo por el mero echo de que fuimos amigos una vez…**_

_**- Eres demasiado manipuladora, Rukia **__– suspiró él, aceptando la petición de su amiga de la infancia._

_Era ahora o nunca, tocaron a la puerta del despacho de Kurosaki Isshin, sin esperar demasiado, él no era un hombre serio, al contrario, podía comprender las situaciones de los demás._

_**- Kuchiki Rukia…, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos Rukia-chan **__–sonrió él de forma despreocupada. __**– No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿Tienes trabajo para alguno de mis soldados?**_

_Aquello fue como un golpe bajo para ella, como era de esperarse sabía donde se hospedaba, y también sabía de sus pequeños trabajos._

_**- Sólo quería preguntarle, si es cierto que mañana emprenderán rumbo a la batalla.**_

_**- Así es, ¿Por qué?**_

_**- S..sólo era curiosidad – **__algo dentro de ella se rompió, así que como Rangiku le había dicho se iría, su información no era errónea – __**I..Ichigo ¿lo sabía?**_

_**- Es posible, un soldado debe saber cuando es su momento de honor – **__se levantó de la silla caminando con tranquilidad por aquel despacho, se giró hacia ella y puso su mano en el hombro – __**Veo que se está aferrando mucho a ti, incluso puede que te ame.**_

_**- Yo.. no sabría decirle, no comprendo su forma de actuar.**_

_**- Sabes que no puedo aceptarlo si ocurre, debes que solucionar tus problemas, acabar con ese trabajo, si quieres mi bendición, es tu deber ocuparte de ellos, no solucionarlos gracias a mi hijo – **__él suspiró mirándola directamente – __**déjale marchar.**_

El pelinaranja se apartó de la ojiazul al notar como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se tapaba la cara con las manos, intentando ocultar como su determinación se había roto en mil pedazos, aquella frialdad, se iba, ¿Por qué demonios iba a enamorarse de nuevo?

**- Escúchame Rukia, quiero que seas mi esposa.**

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le miró entre lágrimas sin saber que decirle, como negarse a él.

**- No puedo…, no podría esperarte si mi vida no tiene estabilidad.**

**- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te prometo que no moriré, ¿Me has oído?**

**- Hasta…, que nos volvamos a ver Ichigo – **le dijo en una especie de susurro antes de aferrarse a él por última vez, le esperaría de ello estaba segura, pero antes tenía muchas cosas que solucionar…

**Continuará: **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!, aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Recordáis que dije que estaba enferma?. Pues me curé ayer después de tanto tiempo xD. Siento no haber actualizado antes. Antes de empezar con el nuevo capitulo, quería comentar una cosa (Agradecimientos a todos los reviews, cuando estuve malita, gracias 3), aparte, el final de Geisha quería hacerlo trágico pero muchas de vosotras me han comentado que les gustaría su final feliz, he pensado en hacer el final trágico y el feliz, ¿Os parece bien?**

**Espero vuestra respuesta, y de mientras os dejo con la continuación, donde descubriremos lo que ocurrió con Rukia… [Parte 1]**

Se había ido. Y notaba su ausencia con claridad, aquellos días animados cuando el pelinaranja la perseguía habían desaparecido por completo, había vuelto esa calma y aquella tranquilidad que una vez había echado de menos, pero que ahora detestaba…

Las tormentas de nieve habían llegado de nuevo, y con su partida ella había cambiado demasiado, aquel invierno tan intenso parecía no querer irse nunca, era terriblemente frustrante. Sus pequeños pasos se quedaban marcados en los 3-4 metros que había de nieve, le costaba andar, pero no le importaba tenía que llegar a ese lugar lo más rápido que fuera posible.

**- Sólo un poco más – **susurró conteniendo su respiración, y levantando un poco aquel kimono azul eléctrico que llevaba, dio un pequeño salto para poder quitarse de en medio aquel gran trozo de nieve, le hizo tropezar pero no le importó sabía que nadie le tendería la mano para ayudarla, ya tampoco le importaba. – **Nunca pensé que pudiera volver aquí – **se levantó y caminó por el lugar, aquel sitio donde meses atrás se había celebrado un festival, no quedaba nada de él, con la partida de Ichigo parecía que también esa festividad se había marchado, sólo quedaba aquello que deseaba ver. Suspiró al ver aquel pequeño relicario dónde había unas pequeñas figuras talladas en madera, eran aquello a lo que llamaban ángeles. Sacó de una de sus mangas una pequeña vela blanca, la encendió con sumo cuidado y la dejó allí junto a las demás. Sus oraciones eran susurros que sólo ella podía entender, rezaba por su ángel, esperaba que estuviera bien.

- **Ichigo…, más te vale volver ileso, si no, no te lo perdonaré…** - Lo había decidido, si quería que Kurosaki Isshin la mirara con buenos ojos debía enfrentar su pasado, de cualquier forma, no le importaba ser torturada por alguien que ya conocía, sólo debía ganarse el respeto de los demás, de aquellas personas que una vez conoció y la llamaban "muñeca de porcelana" con cariño. Se alejó del relicario con rapidez y comenzó a correr, su primer objetivo era de lo que siempre había huido , Shiba Kaien.

" _**Siempre pensé que la primavera con la llegada de los primeros pétalos de Sakura, sería mi estación favorita, me equivocaba, aquella estación que tanto adoraba se convertiría en mi pesadilla**__"_

_Si no me equivoco, era el tercer aniversario de Hisana y Byakuya, había una pequeña fiesta en el jardín, los cabezas de familia de cada casa noble habían venido a festejar nuestra alegría, o eso pensaba, ya que todo esto lo miraba desde un desván que había en el tejado, nadie había sabido de mi existencia nunca. Ya era bochornoso para el clan aceptar a una plebeya como esposa, como adoptar a su hermana también, por ello a veces me disfrazaba de mi hermana para poder pasear por la mansión sin problemas. Nuestro parecido era asombroso, así que nadie se daría cuenta de que yo había salido, y tampoco causaba jaleo que fuera a admirar los cerezos, o que saliera con Renji a pasear como siempre había echo._

"_**Aquel día mi vida cambió para siempre"**_

_Los comentarios sobre el estatus fueron el punto fuerte y doloroso de la fuerte. El miembro de la familia Shihoin comenzó a llamar a mi hermana pobretona y muerta de hambre, le tiró una copa de vino tinto en el kimono blanco que Hisana lucía aquella tarde. Pude oír los gritos de Byakuya ante esa ofensa, pero ese hombre no pareció inmutarse. Escuché su risa, y me dio un escalofrío, quería bajar y poder darle un tortazo a aquel maldito, pero si lo hacía se descubriría mi existencia y era algo que no se podía permitir. Renji sabía de mí, porque viví unos años con él en el barrio más pobre del Rukongai, Inuzuri, y era lo único que mi "cuñado" me permitía._

_**- Hisana… - **__susurré asomando un poco la cabeza por una pequeña ventana, no debí haberlo echo, ya que otro noble apoyaba al Shihoin, y alzaba su espada contra mi familia, el mantel calló al suelo con todas las delicias que los sirvientes con mucho esfuerzos había preparado - __**¡Hermana! – **__Ya no me importaba gritar, quería ir para allá como fuera posible, ¿era algún tipo de emboscada?, así es, no nos iban a perdonar jamás…_

_**- Kuchiki Byakuya y su detestable esposa, serán calcinados junto a su traición, ¡Guardias, quemad la mansión!**_

_**- ¡Esperad, no tenéis ningún derecho a hacer esto!**__ – oí hablar a Byakuya, sostenía a mi hermana entre sus brazos, sin duda ni él esperaba aquella situación. El clan Kuchiki siempre había tenido los tres poderes de un gobierno, el ejecutivo, legislativo y judicial, que los demás se revelaran era algo que no esperaban ni lo más mínimo…_

_Los guardias de las diferentes familias nobles se habían unido, se les oía subir por las escaleras, sus pasos eran firmes y secos. El olor a humo comenzó a nublarme la vista, ¿Qué debía hacer?, me tambaleé hasta la puerta, estaba atascada, tiré de ella como pude pero era inútil, no podía salir ni siquiera por aquella ventana. Escuchar los gritos de mi hermana me hacía sentir más temerosa, me tapé los oídos y me ovillé en una esquina del desván, tenía miedo, ¿Iba a morir?_

La gente parecía estar en su camino conforme corría tenía que esquivarlos, ¿Quizás él intuía algo?, no, no podía ser. Ni siquiera le había comentado a las chicas sobre lo que planeaba hacer, si encontraban su cadáver…, ya sabrían lo sucedido.

**- ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? **– susurró un guardia mirándola de forma despectiva, entrar en la zona noble era muy restringido, nadie sin identificación podía entrar, ni siquiera un plebeyo normal podía entrar, debía pedir audiencia al clan correspondiente, y esperar que aceptaran.

**- Necesito entrar.**

**- ¿ Identificación? – **comentó él con el ceño fruncido, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar, a pesar de saber quien era.

**- Jidanbo, me conoces de sobra, déjame pasar, una vez fui noble – **dijo ella frunciendo el ceño e intentando hacerse camino inútilmente.

**- Identificación , Geisha, te lo he dicho – **vociferó él molesto.

- **Jidanbo-san, déjela pasar, viene conmigo- **susurró una voz detrás de ella, la reconocía perfectamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al notar como su brazo se posaba en su cintura – **Me identificaré ella es Kuchiki Rukia y yo…, Shiba Kaien.**

**- K..Kaien-dono…**

_La puerta del desván se abrió con fuerza, no pude ver con claridad quien había sido el causante de aquello, el humo y la falta de aire me tenían mareada, alguien me tomaba en brazos con rapidez, tapaba mi cabeza con una de sus fuertes manos, quería protegerme a toda costa._

_**- ¿Q..quién?**_

_**- ¡ Prometo que te sacaré de aquí Rukia, ten fé!, ¡ Prometo sacarte de aquí! – **__gritó aquella voz de forma frustrada, seguía teniendo aquel tono de orden que me hizo sonreir en un momento tan tenso como aquel._

_**- Renji…, tú siempre protegiéndome, qué idiota.**_

_Sin duda aún no sé como pudimos salir de allí, pero habíamos conservado la vida, él se había llevado todas las quemaduras con tal de salvarme. La mansión caía ante nuestros ojos, había sido mi hogar y también mi prisión._

_**- No es posible…¡Esa pobretona está muerta! – **__gritó uno de los nobles que aún se situaba en aquel ataque hacia los Kuchiki. – __**He visto como se calcinaba…, no es posible..**_

_Renji me tapó los oídos ante sus comentarios, por su expresión, sus ojos sólo mostraban miedo y terror, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma en aquellos momentos…_

_**- No escuches lo que dice este imbécil.**_

_**- Mi familia …- **__susurré dolida, por lo que había dicho el noble, mi hermana había muerto en aquel incendio, no me extrañaría que ellos la hubieran empujado a las llamas, ¿Byakuya seguiría vivo?, no se le veía por los alrededores…Quizás también hubiera muerto…_

_**- Cálmate.**_

_**- ¿Y esa chica?- **__susurró una noble de pelo corto moreno. – __**Esa no es Hisana… - **__frunció el ceño intentando acercarse a nosotros pero Renji no se lo permitió , retrocedió un paso conmigo en brazos._

_- __**S..Señorita Soi Fong. Agradecería que no se acercara – **__murmuró él entre dientes._

_**- ¿¡A qué esperas Omaeda?, debe ser su hermana, ¡ Mátala! **_

_**- ¿Y..yo? – **__Al parecer seguía asustado de mi presencia, dí un pequeño tirón a la manga de Renji, debíamos salir de allí en aquel momento, no quería desmoronarme en aquel momento…, no quería llorar frente a la gente que no lo merecía. Él pareció entenderme a la perfección huímos de allí antes de que se reunieran, volveríamos a nuestras anteriores vidas en el Rukongai…_

_**Continuará:**_


	9. Chapter 9

**De nuevo, vuelvo disculpándome por la tardanza, espero que disfrutéis de la segunda parte del pasado de Rukia.**

**Parte 2:**

Entrar de nuevo en aquella parte de la sociedad de almas le ponía nerviosa, aquel hombre del que estaba acompañada sonreía de forma tranquila e incluso podría ser sincera, no había quitado su mano de su cintura y no le gustaba ello.

**- Suéltame…- **dejó de caminar junto a él.

**- ¿Esas son formas de hablarme después de tanto tiempo?**- sonrió de manera perspicaz acariciando su mejilla- **Te he estado buscando, y tú has venido a mí, no voy a dejarte ir…**

Pretendía gritarle, darle una patada y seguir corriendo pero se había quedado rígida, aquella sonrisa y mirada con malicia en cierto sentido la asustaba, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarle si le temía tanto? ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de él?, los recuerdos venían a su mente como una estrella fugaz…

_Había comenzado a vivir de nuevo en el Rukongai, me traía muchos recuerdos volver a Inuzuri, y más con Renji, gracias a él me había salvado, pero todas las noches soñaba como mi pobre hermana era calcinada, el insomnio se hacía más normal en mí, y era horrible, quería dejar de pensar, quizás morir hubiera sido mi mejor opción…_

_**- Rukia, si sigues sin comer vas a enfermar…**__- susurró él a mi espalda, seguro que estaba muy preocupado por mí, pero no tenía estómago para comer, me angustiaba, e incluso sonreír me parecía repugnante, yo siempre había sido como una muñeca escondida, y ahora que había salido a la luz… seguro que querían matarme…_

_**- No tengo hambre… - **__le dije mirando por la ventana, como si esperase a algo, ¿quizás quería que alguien me sacara de mi realidad?...- __**Van a venir a por mí, para hacerme lo mismo que a Hisana…, yo no pedí ser una Kuchiki…**_

_**- Si yo no hubiese dejado que te mudaras…**_

_**- No es culpa tuya, yo quería una familia, y ese deseo egoísta me ha traído a esta situación.**_

_Preocuparle de aquella manera me hacía sentir como una víbora, estaba consumiendo su vida al ser como mi protector, ¿por qué no podía defenderme yo sola?,¿tan inútil era? No quería aquella vida ni para él ni para mí…_

_Días después comencé a salir por las calles por poco tiempo, aunque había decidido que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. Las calles del rukongai seguían siendo peligrosas aunque no estuvieran los nobles acechando. Era terriblemente triste ver como los niños robaban, como las mujeres eran secuestradas, e incluso podía sentir que la seguían, abrazó con fuerza el pan que llevaba entre sus brazos, seguramente algún ladrón quería robarle su comida de hoy y no se lo iba a permitir._

_**- Eh enana, deja de andar tan rápido, creo que tienes algo que podría ser mi cena –**__ rió el hombre aumentando el paso._

_**- ¡Tsk, maldición! – **__corrí entre las demás personas que estaban en las calles, había tirado alguna cosas en mi huida, podía escuchar los insultos y el bullicio que había causado, pero no me importaba, estaba agradecida a Renji y lo menos que podía hacer era llevarle algo de comer, sentía que debía hacer algo por él. _

_Conforme avanzaba mis pies me fueron fallando, estaba horriblemente cansada, quedaban aun unos metros para llegar y ese hombre me iba a atrapar… Caí al suelo con el pan entre mis manos y cerré los ojos, esperaba que me lo quitara y me diera una bofetada por no obedecer, pero no fue así sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, cuando abrí los ojos un hombre me protegía…_

_**- Ssh pequeñaja, si haces ruido nos buscaremos un gran problema tu y yo - **__me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Aquel hombre me daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y calidez que nunca había experimentado, era moreno de ojos verdes alguien que nunca había podido ver, quizás él sería quien animara mi vida…_

**- ¿Qué es esa expresión Rukia? **– parpadeó por unos momentos volviendo a mirarle, su agarre se había hecho tan fuerte que sentía como sus dedos se clavaban en su menudo cuerpo.

**- ¡ Ya basta!, no vas a engañarme más veces, quiero que me dejes en paz – **le dio un empujón sin pensarlo dos veces, no debía mostrar ningún miedo, no a una persona que era capaz de manipularla con tanta facilidad, debía mostrarse como una mujer, como Ichigo había hecho que se sintiera en todo ese poco tiempo juntos.

**- No eres capaz de mandarme a algo así, tú me añoras, lo sé – **la cogió con fuerza del brazo y tiró de ella haciendo que chocara con su pecho – **sé que añoras mi cuerpo y ser mía, y yo también lo deseo…**

Sus palabras tan melodiosas al principio se habían convertido en algún tipo de amenaza, volvió a tirar de la morena sin pensar en sus sentimientos , ni lo que los demás nobles pensaran, se dirigían de camino a la mansión Shiba dónde una vez fue suya…

_Desde que había conocido a Shiba Kaien, me sentía una persona muy distinta, era capaz de molestarme, enfadarme, reír, sentir nostalgia e incluso sentir cariño por una persona, me sentía como una niña pequeña que cada día para ella era un mundo de diversión y felicidad. En aquellos cinco meses que le había conocido con más insistencia habían sido como un sueño para ella._

_**- Sigo diciendo que no me gusta Rukia… - s**__usurró Renji entre la penumbra de la habitación, se encontraba sentado en una silla mirándome de forma preocupada - __**¿Te estás haciendo la idiota?, es un noble y lo sabes.**_

_**- No es como los demás, sé que me quiere, me defiende y...**_

_**- Y se acuesta contigo, mancillando así el poco honor que queda de los Kuchiki – **__gruñó cruzándose de brazos, no podía comprender porque últimamente estaba tan malhumorado, ¿acaso no se alegraba por mí?,¿quería que me muriera de tristeza?Estaba actuando como un completo egoísta y me parecía horrible._

_-__** ¡ No hables así de él!**_

_**- ¡ Está casado, asume de una vez la realidad te están engañando, es una treta del clan Shihoin!**_

_Conforme hablaba sus palabras conseguían hacerme más y más daño, no pude evitarlo y le dí un tortazo._

_**- No hables más así de él… le amo**_

_**- … Te arrepentirás Rukia, ya lo verás **_

_Salí de nuestra pequeña casa sin decir nada más, sabía que Kaien-dono no podía estar engañándome, siempre me había protegido, siempre me había acariciado y besado como a una mujer , no como a una mísera muñeca de trapo…_

_Esa noche decidí ir a verle, su mansión se encontraba al oeste de las demás casas nobles, no estaba cerca de mi anterior casa y eso me alegraba, le esperé en el jardín dónde en ocasiones solíamos quedarnos mirando la luna. Sólo sentarme junto a los lírios pude escuchar su voz, era grave y seria y no tan divertida como de costumbre, me acerqué a la puerta y le oí hablar con alguien…, creo que nunca podré olvidar aquella conversación._

_**- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?, quiero que la mates – s**__usurró una voz grave pero se podía notar en ella diversión en sus palabras.- __**Tu esposa esta considerada de mala familia por culpa de esa cría, por ella y por su clan tu no eres considerado un noble, todos desean tu muerte.**_

_**- Ya lo sé, pero…, en cierto sentido me recuerda a Miyako, ella se alegraba al verme, me gastaba bromas…**_

_**- Deja de seguirle el rollo a la Kuchiki – **__gritó – __**Si la encuentran los supervivientes de su clan será tu fin, y ten por seguro que tu hijo no lo contara, esa mujer, Kuchiki Rukia es la que te hizo infeliz, debes odiarla, sólo es una muñeca que se puede utilizar.**_

_**- Tienes toda la razón… **__- parecía darle la razón a aquel noble, Kaien giró la cabeza y pudo divisarme entre la oscuridad, yo sólo había sido un juguete entre disputas de clanes, quise correr, pero él abrió la puerta con facilidad, la faceta que me había creado yo misma de él se había roto, me había utilizado por ser una Kuchiki y una ingenua…_

_**- Veo que ya tendré que dejar la faceta de idiota contigo, Rukia.**_

_**- Kaien-dono…**_

_**- Es una broma…, ¿verdad? **__– intenté sonreir como si todo se tratase de una broma, que intentaba tomarme el pelo como siempre solía hacer, pero su mirada estaba endurecida, aquella persona que conocía había desaparecido._

_**- Ven conmigo – **__tiró de mí con fuerza. Como una idiota le seguí sin rechistar, los pasillos que normalmente consideraba muy extensos me estaban pareciendo muy cortos, cuando me di cuenta de mi situación, me ví tirada en su cama…__** - Supongo que te pensabas privilegiada, pero hago esto en mi propio beneficio por mi.**_

_**- Tiene que ser una broma…, me salvaste.**_

_**- Te equivocas, salvé tu preciado cuerpo, por él soy yo el que se encargara de ti – **__acarició con suavidad una de mis piernas , pero me aparté con rapidez – __**Eres muy hermosa, la envidia de cualquier mujer, y nada más que una Kuchiki ilegítima, más interesante aún.**_

_**- Tú no eres Kaien…- **__susurré ahogando mi propio asombro, ¿todo lo había echo por probarme?,¿por obtener mi cuerpo?_

_- __**No conoces al verdadero, creeme –**__ me cogió con fuerza de las muñecas y se puso sobre mí, estaba claro que no tenía fuerza contra él, buscaba esperanza, pero la olvidé completamente al ver como me tocaba con brusquedad y sin ningún cariño, ya no lo aparentaba. ¿Ser una Kuchiki me había condenado? ¿O mi propio cuerpo me había delatado?. Quería gritar y salir de allí ojala hubiese echo caso a las palabras de Renji…_

_Aquella noche fue mi pesadilla, me hizo suya incontables veces, e incluso intentaba apuñalarme con su espada, me hería y me daba placer, aquellos sentimientos me confundían y me hacían temerle, quería salir de allí._

_**- Kaien-dono…, Kaien-dono…**_

_**- Por más que ruegues mi nombre no me detendré, sólo haces daño a los demás, por eso tu familia está muerta, no tienes a nadie…**_

_Él tenía razón, mi propio escondite había cavado la tumba de mis seres queridos, ya no contaba con nadie, sólo con un puro odio sobre mí misma, si no hubiese sido por mi existencia, todos serían felices, me odiaba… me odiaba cada segundo desde ese día, hasta todo lo que se avecinase…_

Se encontraba en la misma en la misma escena que una vez temió, recordaba como su respiración se agitaba por él, como su miedo por sí misma, le erizaba la piel…

**- Te veo más hermosa que de costumbre – **sonrió él.

**- No he venido como geisha – **trató de enfrentarle, mientras se incorporaba y acomodaba su kimono en su blanquecino cuerpo- **quiero que dejes de buscarme, quiero que acabes con la fama que mandas sobre mí, la gente me teme, me repudia sin conocerme.**

**- Por ser una Kuchiki, eso no es intervención mía. – **acarició su muslo sin pensárselo dos veces, conocía muy bien sus métodos y sabía que sus manos no acabarían allí

**- Déjame vivir una vida tranquila…, yo no pedí ser alguien, sólo quería una familia…**

**- ¡ Y tu has arruinado la mía! – **gritó con voracidad, la tumbó en la cama con brusquedad, y abrió su kimono encontrándose con su suave piel, como la recordaba lo bien que se lo había pasado con ella, descendió sus manos hasta su intimidad pero ésta cerro sus piernas con urgencia. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su expresión era de súplica.

- **No…no lo hagas.**

**- Eres una prostituta no sé de que te quejas, no eres una chica pura y casta.** – acarició uno de sus pechos, haciendo que se tensara aún más no iba a dejarle vencer, no quería que nadie la tocara, esta vez no quería exhibirse delante de nadie…

**- ¡ Basta!, ¡Amo a una persona y si quieres tocarme tendrás que matarme! – g**ritó desesperada entre lágrimas, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, sólo esperaba que su determinación no se destruyese…

**Continuará:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellous minna, vuelvo (esta vez prontito) con la continuación de Geisha. No quiero ser mala y dejaros con la intriga de lo que va a pasar, la cosa aún se pondrá algo fea, casi al final del fic…**

Volvió a buscar sus ojos para confirmar lo que acababa de ir, ¿esa mujer estaba enamorada?, ¿Amaba a alguien que no era él? Eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero no pensaba demostrárselo sólo rió de mala gana, intentando creer en su broma.

**- No te creo, sólo me amaste a mí. – **susurró aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo, su torso chocó con sus pechos haciendo que se irguiera – **No pensaba que fueras una persona tan teatrera.**

**- ¡ Tsk! , hacía tiempo que no hablaba tan enserio – **no iba a dejarse ganar, había llegado hasta allí para demostrarse así misma que una mujer como ella, que había sido utilizada podía marcar su propio futuro si se lo proponía, quería demostrárselo. Después de varios años, tuvo la valentía de mirarle a los ojos. – **Amo a Ichigo Kurosaki…**

_Me sentía rota, dolida y sin rumbo, había conseguido apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Había sido brusco y sólo lo había hecho para marcar su territorio. No se cuantos días habían pasado desde que me había convertido en su juguete, pero no podía sentir ni mi cuerpo, mis manos estaban atadas fuertemente a la cama, mi respiración era lenta y sin sentido, ¿por qué debía vivir ahora?_

_Su cuerpo había tenido la culpa, su parecido con Hisana la había condenado, su propio cuerpo la había arrastrado al peor mundo para los hombres: El mundo de deseo y lujuria…_

_**- Debes estar preciosa para esta noche Rukia, porque será la última – **__pude escuchar su voz como un susurro amenazante, pero no siquiera me atrevía a hablar, allí estaba de nuevo, pretendía violarme como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez llevaba en sus manos cosas que desconocía. Ató a mi cuello un collar muy pesado de color rojo llamativo._

_-__** ¿Qu..é es… esto? **_

_**- ¿Aún puedes hablar?, este es un collar penitenciario, para las personas pecaminosas que deben ir al infierno, como tú por adulterio – **__Si yo le hubiese detenido, si hubiese puesto toda mi determinación en no enamorarme de un desconocido, viviría feliz…_

_Aquella noche… deseé morir, sentía como el propio placer me nublaba la vista, pero aún podía ver con claridad como en su mano derecha llevaba su espada, en los momentos que me extasiaba podía notar como atravesaba mi piel. No me hería en puntos vitales, si no en lugares sin importancia para poder seguir haciéndome suya, me desangraba pero no le importaba._

"_**Como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana que caía al suelo, era rota en mil pedazos…"**_

_Supongo que dios aún no me quería a su lado, me desperté horas después en el mismo lugar, estaba atemorizada, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, forcejeé ante mis ataduras con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, creo que fueron horas las que estuve luchando contra esos pañuelos de seda que me hacían daño en las muñecas, y huí de allí, no me importaban mis heridas, no me importaba que los demás me vieran desnuda, sólo quería huir antes de que los guardias de Kaien fueran a por mí. Supuse que el burdel de aquella mujer era lo mejor para mí…_

La risa de Kaien volvió a irrumpir en toda la habitación al escuchar las palabras de la morena, no podía creerlo…

**- Que bajo has caído… ¡Enamorarte de un niñato!**

**- ¡¿ Cómo te atreves a hablar de alguien que es más honrado que tú! – **no podía callarse, que hablaran de él tan mal ni siquiera conocerle, era como si tratasen de ponerla a prueba. El moreno le dio un tortazo ante su actitud de forma tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo.

-** No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono…**

**- Juro que algún día pagaras por lo que me estás haciendo…, te lo juro – **se dignó a mirarle con odio y giró la cabeza para no tener que volver a mirarle.

**- Creo que ya te lo han hecho pagar a ti, hace un mes que ese niñato murió en la guerra, por si no lo sabías las tropas de Isshin volvieron, y él no volvió entre ellas.**

**- ¡Mientes!...**

No podía estar hablando enserio, ¿ Ichigo había muerto en la guerra?, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Debía estar mintiendo, seguro que quería hacerle más daño, cuando se dignó a mirarle de nuevo. Sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los ojos violáceos de ella, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al ver como decía la verdad. Ichigo le había dejado…, Ichigo había muerto…

**- Ichigo… -** susurró entre llantos

-** Veo que por fin lo has entendido - **sonrió él deshaciendo el nudo de su obi – **Tu vida es satisfacer las necesidades de los demás, no las tuyas propias… - **Sus llantos no le importaban, se limitó a introducirse dentro de ella, y a hacerla suya por puro deseo y atracción, aprovecharía su dolor mientras ella susurraba el nombre del pelinaranja entre susurros y gemidos ahogados…

Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirar al atardecer como siempre solía hacer, salió de su mansión como si se tratase de una mujer más, su kimono estaba mal colocado y los últimos brillos anaranjados de aquel crepúsculo no podían detener sus lágrimas de angustia.

**- Mentiroso…, dijiste que volverías y me harías tu esposa…, maldito mentiroso. – **llevó las manos a su pecho, pensaba que poco a poco su corazón se había vuelto a reconstruir poco a poco, sentir calidez y amor, eran sentimientos que no pensaba volver a experimentar nunca más, pero ese hombre lo había conseguido, había conseguido destruir aquella capa de hielo que había cubierto su corazón desde años atrás, pero otra vez volvía a estar en un punto muerto de su vida, y lo odiaba…

- **Kuchiki – dono… - s**usurró una voz conocida detrás de ella, cuando miró pudo ver que la mujer que la había cuidado todo ese tiempo, ahora la trataba como una noble.

- **Y…Yoruichi-san, ¿Por qué? – **dijo ella con voz entrecortada y dolida, caminó unos pasos hacia ella pero tropezó al segundo cayendo delante de ella con la mirada perdida.

- **Veo que te has enterado de la noticia.**

**- ….**

**- Creo que ya es hora que retomes tus deberes como noble – **susurró ella alzando su mano para coger la de la pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

**- Mi clan murió, sólo soy una ilegítima con quien todo el mundo quiere acostarse…**

**- Byakuya-bo, ¿opinas lo mismo? –** sonrió la mujer mirando detrás de ella.

- **Nii-sama…**

**Continuará:**


	11. Chapter 11

La morena por acto reflejo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, verle después de tanto tiempo y en aquella situación le daba un cierto miedo, agarró su kimono con fuerza enderezando las partes que no estaban puestas en su sitio, aunque su piel enrojecida y sus lágrimas en los ojos la delataban sin duda.

**- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rukia **– susurró con tranquilidad sin mirar a su "cuñada" a la cara, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a mirarle, aceptaba que ella se había dejado hacer en aquella ocasión, pero desde la reciente noticia se sentía débil y temerosa de cada persona que se acercaba a ella, como si se tratase como una niña sin rumbo.

**- Tiene que hablar contigo.**

**- No necesito hablar con él, Yoruichi-sama – **dijo dándole la espalda a los dos, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más, estaba cansada de hacerlo, y que pisotearan ahora su corazón era lo que menos deseaba.

- **Pero…**

**- Shihoin Yoruichi, deja de intentar hablar por mí – **caminó con seguridad apartándola de en medio, se interponía entre la distancia de él y su próxima heredera del clan – **Esto es asunto mío, si Rukia está dispuesta a ser una Kuchiki, estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando.**

**- Lo siento nii-sama, pero no me gustaría involucrarme contigo, tu querías que desapareciera de tu vida…, y fue lo que hice aceptando mi vida como geisha, así que por favor vete. – **la voz de la ojiazul sonó seria y en cierto modo arrogante, no estaba dispuesta a verle de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado, tuvo que acostarse con él, con el esposo de su hermana porque la consideraba una traidora. Dirigió su mirada a él de forma afligida y enfurecida, pero desapareció al ver como su cuñado clavaba una rodilla en el suelo y hacía una pose de disculpa.

-** Debo disculparme yo…, no sabía lo que hacía te lo aseguro, estaba muy dolido por la muerte de Hisana, y te eché la culpa a ti.**

Recordaba aquellos momentos que habían sido grabados a fuego en su corazón, su esposa gritaba intentando buscar a su esposo, pero sin éxito sólo pudo ocultarse en la oscuridad, en aquellos momentos sólo le echaba la culpa a aquella persona que se encontraba en su casa, a la persona que se había escondido y que todo el mundo buscaba…

"_**Esa niña merece un castigo, no sabe donde se ha metido"**_

Cuando supo donde se encontraba, no lo pensó dos segundos y le tiró un pequeño saco con monedas de oro, iba a hacerla suya, por traidora y por haberle arrebatado con su existencia a su querida Hisana.

**- Me has hecho daño, Byakuya… - **susurró Rukia, recordando todo lo ocurrido, sentía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, ver a un noble arrodillado ante una mujer ya era demasiado patético como para que también se disculpara de aquella manera…

" _**Yo fui la causante del dolor de este hombre…, fue mi culpa"**_

_Me encontraba desnuda en el porche del burdel, mi kimono sólo cubría su espalda, y ni siquiera me importaba, sentía que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro al haber sido tocada por él, había pisoteado su honor, había matado al amor de su vida…, es lo menos que pudo hacer por una muñeca rota como yo._

_**- Rukia… - **__susurró Renji, al parecer después de todo ese tiempo había conseguido encontrarme, sólo puse esbozar una risa de ironía._

_- __**¿Tú también quieres mis servicios? – **__sonreí divertida acercándome a él, debía hacer daño a su corazón para que se alejara de mí, como Byakuya hizo conmigo, debía herirle para no hacerle sufrir, debía usar mi cuerpo contra él._

_**- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?, me dijeron que Kaien te había violado, ¿y estás tan feliz?**_

_**- Eso ya no me importa, no me importa ser de él, no me importa ser tuya, si quieres … introducir eso en mi no me importa, yo te satisfaceré- a**__caricié su miembro con sutileza, pero él me apartó, parecía tener un mar de sentimientos que se reflejaban en su rostro._

_**- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?...¡ No eres una puta , Rukia!, ¡ Deja de actuar así de una maldita vez!...**_

_**- Yo soy así, ¿Acaso no ves lo que te puedo ofrecer? – a**__lcé las manos enseñando lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo cubierto, él se dio la vuelta…_

_-__** Creo que ya es hora…de que te valgas por ti sola, no me necesitas…, y no voy a pagar por una cualquiera como tú… **__- se fue sin decirme nada más. Estaba feliz por haberle separado de mí, de que pudiera hacer su vida sin mi influencia, esa noche no pude dejar de llorar mientras gritaba de angustia… Me había quedado sola…_

**- Ya basta, levántate, deja de hacer el ridículo – **dijo con tristeza al recordar aquello, todas las personas que eran conocidos de ella, o personas importantes en su vida terminaban mal… Quizás era el momento como hizo aquella vez. Ese día enseñó su cuerpo repudiándolo, esta vez… debía alzar la cabeza como Ichigo deseaba que hiciera… - **Acepto, resurgiremos el clan Kuchiki, ni tu , ni yo merecemos sufrir más…**

**- Esto también te librará de Kaien, te lo aseguro…**

**- Eso espero…, eso espero nii-sama – **le miró con cariño abrazándolo, sentía que lo que había deseado alguna vez de tener una familia, quizás y sólo quizás podría cumplirse.

Aquel día en el que la morena se fue del burdel sin decir nada, había ocasionado grandes daños a aquel sitio que consideraba "hogar", Kaien la buscaba sin descanso, quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos , y acabar con todo el daño que le había causado a Miyako, pero ella no se encontraba allí, todo fue quemado, muebles, alfombras, esencias aromáticas. Las chicas estaban asustadas, la presencia de aquel hombre era lo peor que podía pasar, la mayoría que habían encontrado a Rukia en aquellas circunstancias pensaba que Shiba Kaien era capaz de cualquier cosa.

**- Por enésima vez… ¡¿ Dónde demonios la habéis escondido! – **gritó frustrado.

-** Ya se lo hemos dicho, Rukia no ha vuelto desde ayer – s**usurró la pelinaranja mirándole con rabia, cruzó sus brazos y se sentó ignorando su presencia.

-** Tuvo que volver aquí, de mi mansión no pudo ir a otro lado.**

**- Ya veo...- **su tono era de asco y repugnancia, giró la cara si seguía mirándole querría matarlo – **Cuando Kurosaki vuelva se te acabarán las tonterías.**

**- No me hagas reír, ese imbécil está muerto, no estaba con los demás soldados cuando volvió el ejército de Kurosaki Isshin.**

Rangiku miró a Hinamori que se encontraba a su lado quitándose las arrugar del kimono y sonrió levemente.

- **Eso es imposible Shiba- san – **susurró Hinamori con dulzura y perspicacia – **Nos habríamos enterado por Rukia.**

**- Yo informé a Rukia de ello.**

**- Es una trampa, estoy segura – **contraatacó de nuevo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un tortazo del noble. Las sentenciaba con la miraba, sin duda si no le decían donde estaba la ojiazul terminarían muertas.

Ante el despiste del chico, la pelinaranja sacó de entre su ropa una pequeña daga, y decidió probar su suerte para ponerlo en su cuello, pero sin duda la estaba tentando, Kaien giró su muñeca y la agarró con su otra mano libre por la cintura.

**- Me menosprecias Matsumoto Rangiku…, vas a terminar muerta, que triste no poder seguir aprovechando tu cuerpo…**

**- ¡Tsk!... Hice un… juramento a las personas más impor…tantes para mí – **susurró ella, cerrando los ojos por el dolor de su muñeca, sin duda ante su brusquedad era muy probable que se la hubiese roto – **De…decidí ser fuerte por aquellas personas que quería proteger…**

**- Tus tonterías te van a llevar a la muerte, idiota… - **cogió la muñeca rota de Rangiku la cual aún conservaba la daga y la apuntó así misma en el pecho – **Despídete….**

**- ¡ Rangiku-chan!**

Al aparecer la idea de resurgir el clan había sido constante en la mente de aquel noble, la mansión no se encontraba en cenizas, había comenzado de nuevo su construcción al parecer tendría una forma más tradicional que antes, de una sola planta donde se encontraran una habitación sobre otra, como si se tratase de mayor comodidad y sin desvanes ni sótanos, era lo que él en ese momento no quería ver, ni deseaba…

**- ¿Cuándo empezaste esto? – s**usurró ella con tranquilidad, al parecer seguía notando aquella presión en su pecho, pero los nervios que había en ella se habían ido, y se alegraba por ello.

- **Hace dos meses, decidí que sería buena idea volver a lo que abandonamos.**

**- Sobretodo por ella, fue la que más sufrió a pesar de querer hacerme feliz – **cogió aire, y lo soltó de forma triste, recordar a su hermana la hacía sentir nostálgica, tan débil pero a la vez con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios…, como la echaba de menos.

-** Ella querría que miráramos hacia el futuro, así que piensa en tus nuevas responsabilidades como cabeza de familia…. Kuchiki Rukia…**

**Continuará:**

**Aquí otro nuevo capitulo, llega la recta final de geisha, **

**- ¿ Kaien matará a Rangiku?**

**- ¿ El resurgimiento del clan Kuchiki aceptará a Rukia?**

**Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo :3 **

**Ja ne~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, vengo a disculparme enormemente, el instituto me absorbe y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar sólo escribir un pequeño one-shot, para mi colección en "17 meses", ahora que tengo varios días festivos daré mucha caña por aquí, espero que estéis interesados en seguir como seguía geisha~**

La morena tomó aire, se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, en breves se iba a enfrentar a las cuatro familias nobles que seguían con el linaje en Japón, aquellas que dominaban el lugar y que tantos problemas le habían causado. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos debía ser fuerte como había estado luchando por sí misma en aquel tiempo, apretó el lazo rosa palo de su kimono y decidió entrar en la asamblea, ya era hora, iba a enfrentar el pasado y recuperar lo que era suyo.

**- No tienes derecho a pedirnos nada, Kuchiki Byakuya, después de todo el pecado que cometisteis los Kuchiki lo cometiste tú mismo – **rugió un miembro de la familia Shihoin, al parecer serían los más difíciles de convencer junto a los Shiba, los demás clanes parecían neutrales, ni opinaban ni dejaban de opinar y eso en parte era un alivio.

**- Quemasteis a mi esposa viva – **le dedicó una mirada gélida- **yo iré al infierno por deshonrar a mi clan, pero usted señor Shihoin irá por asesino, creo que mis cadenas serán menos pesadas que las suyas así que modere sus palabras.**

El noble balbuceó algo apenas inaudible para la posición del Kuchiki, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, ellos defendían el orgullo al igual que sus fechorías, por su parte lo único que reivindicaban los Kuchiki era su familia, que era lo único que poseían.

**- Supongo que ya nos daban por desaparecidos, pero al igual que todos los presentes corre sangre noble por mis venas, así que reclamo lo que es mío, junto a Rukia como líder del clan.**

Los presentes comenzaron a rumorear entre risas y críticas, ¿una geisha la cual había pasado por manos de todo el mundo?, antes le darían una mansión a las afueras para que les dejasen en paz, antes que dejarle liderar.

**- Has perdido la cordura Byakuya, ella no liderará, es una prostituta – **gruñó uno de los Shiba – **y mi amo puede colaborar lo que digo.**

La morena tembló por unos instantes, sabía que si Kaien se metía de por medio perdería todo, apartó a su hermano y se puso en su lugar defendiendo a los Kuchiki.

**- Es posible que alguna vez el señor Shiba Kaien, requiriera mis servicios, pero no tiene más honor quien teniendo esposa se revuelca en las mismas sábanas con una geisha, así que modere sus palabras, lo que hago lo considero un arte. – **su voz era pausada y tranquila, parecía tener todo bajo control, e incluso parecía que cada cosa que decía la llevaba apuntada en algún lugar pero no era así, era su determinación, un arma lo suficiente poderosa para enfrentarles.

**-¿¡Cómo se atreve?**

**- Sólo me limito a defenderme, tengo el mismo derecho a liderar que cualquier de ustedes, ya que fueron ustedes quien condenaron mi vida, ¿no tengo derecho a reclamar lo que es mío y de mi familia?**- echó su mechón hacia atrás, cogiendo un poco de aire, los demás presentes se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa rectangular mientras ella era la única que se encontraba de pie, con las manos encima de la mesa.

**- Ni siquiera corre sangre noble por sus venas, es más una mujer no puede gobernar, necesita un hombre, la ley lo dice.**

**- Estaré dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario por recuperar mi clan, si debo casarme a cambio de obtenerlo, lo haré – **un impulso le hizo apretar los puños, aquello no estaba en sus planes, había olvidado completamente su posición como mujer en la sociedad, debía ser "manipulada" por un noble toda su vida si quería reivindicar sus derechos, era injusto, pero no era aquello lo que más le dolía, si no que recordó la sonrisa despreocupada del pelinaranja…

Los gritos de Hinamori habían inundado todo el burdel, las demás chicas habían llegado con rapidez viendo aquella horrible escena, una de sus mejores geishas y amiga iba a ser apuñalada por aquel cruel hombre, pero aquello no era lo más sorprendente, la daga que llevaba el moreno en su mano se había clavado en el brazo de una tercera persona que protegía el esbelto cuerpo de Rangiku.

**- Vaya , vaya…, me voy un tiempo y te metes en follones, Ran , eres demasiado traviesa –** sonrió aquella persona.

**- N…no puede ser, esa voz.. – **la pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo aquella persona que se había ido, que había sido considerada de traidor, allí estaba frente a ella protegiéndola como siempre había hecho – **Gin…**

**- No esperaba que siguieras vivo, Ichimaru - **chasqueó la lengua Kaien, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, aquello no lo había previsto y le molestó, él solía adelantarse a los movimiento de la gente, a actuar por su cuenta sin importar la opinión de los demás.

**- ¿No has oído el dicho, "mala hierba nunca muere"? – **el peliplateado volvió a sonreír ayudando a Rangiku a levantarse – **además tenía que volver a por algo mío, es comprensible que volviera…**

**- ¿Qué pretendes?**

**- Sólo estoy haciéndole el favor a un niñato que me salvó hace unos meses, sólo eso, no suelo deber a nadie –** desenvainó su espada y apuntó a su cuello, su sonrisa despreocupada había desaparecido, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver sus órbes tan intuitivas como siempre – **Y eso me recuerda que tú no estás en mis planes, ¿qué te parece si mueres?**

**- Gin…**

**- Hablaremos después – **miró fugazmente a la pelinaranja – **eres muy buena cumpliendo tus promesas…**

**- Eso es porque te la hice a ti, idiota… - **sonrió ella , desviando la mirada a sus demás compañeras – **Chicas evacuemos el sitio, no es un lugar agradable si tendremos a hombres como el señor Kaien, por aquí.**

**- ¿Pero… que le diremos a Yoruichi-sama? **– susurró temblorosa una de las chicas.

**- Nos entenderá perfectamente, vamos**

Aquella sonrisa tan maternal y dulce había vuelto en aquella mujer y todo porque él había vuelto…

El choque de la daga y aquella espada dio comienzo a la evacuación de las personas que se encontraban en el recinto, sus miradas se cruzaron. Kaien utilizaba su rapidez para poder tomarle desprevenido pero era algo bastante inútil, parecía conocerle en profundidad y no conseguía ni siquiera rasgar su ropa.

**- ¡Tsk!... esto no te beneficia en nada, Ichimaru.**

**- Te lo dije, estoy haciendo un favor a un camarada que me salvó, que posiblemente sea tu enemigo**

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el aludido frunciera el rostro, y cuando llegó a la conclusión de lo que se refería le invadió la ira, si aquel chico volvía todos sus planes se arruinarían, Rukia jamás pagaría por todo el dolor que le había hecho, es más si Gin era aliado, incluso Urahara también lo sería, se mordió el labio con rabia, le estaban acorralando.

**- Maldita sea…, maldita sea…**

**- Se ha acabado el juego, Shiba Kaien…**

**- ¡Ese crío no podrá quitármela, Rukia es mía yo debo hacerle pagar por todo, lo haré por Miyako, y si es necesario me casaré con ella para que ni siquiera unos renegados como vosotros podáis evitarlo – **sonrió cruelmente…

No esperaba salir tan ilesa de aquella reunión, había escuchado los rumores, al parecer Kaien la había criticado lo suficiente como para que ningún noble fuera capaz de mirarla a la cara, y eso le hacía enfurecer, caminó alrededor de su nueva mansión, los jardines volvían a formarse, deseaba que fuesen tan bellos como los anteriores, que tuvieran muchos sitios divertidos para esconderse, lo recordaba bien y eso la hacía reir.

**- Ya empiezan a florecer las flores del cerezo, así que ya se acerca la primavera… **- susurró la ojiazul , la brisa movía su cabello de forma revoltosa, ya no estaba dispuesta a hacerse esos llamativos moños, y llevar esos estrambóticos kimonos para llamar la atención, podía ser sólo como ella deseaba ser, y eso en cierta parte le ayudaría a conocerse un poco así misma.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, sonrió levemente, para su hermano aquel lugar también sería mágico e incluso su favorito de la mansión, tantas cosas habría vivido con Hisana que le parecía interesante imaginárselos locamente enamorados.

**- Supongo que para tí este sitio también es agradable, deja las penas de lado, y también el dolor lo apacigua un poco… **

Él no contestó, sólo se limitó a acercarse más a ella, hasta tapar sus ojos, en un principio le asustó su actitud, su cuerpo tembló al imaginarse lo peor. Al intentar quitar sus manos, las acarició y se tensó, no podía creer aquello, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no sabía muy bien si era de impotencia, rabia, dolor, o quizá alegría. Esas manos sabía muy bien que no eran de Byakuya, si no de otra persona que no esperaría ver nunca más, aquel idiota al que le hizo promesas de un futuro… Quitó sus manos de sus ojos clavando sus ojos marrones sobre los suyos morados.

**- Siento haberte echo esperar – **susurró de forma aterciopelada.

-…

Ante aquella respuesta, acarició su mejilla, mirándola con algo de prepotencia.

**- No has crecido nada…**

**- I…Imbécil – **la morena le dio un tortazo mientras seguía intentando por todos los medios no derramar sus lágrimas – **Has jodido nuestro encuentro.**

**- Sólo soy realista Rukia, no has cambiado en este tiempo – **volvió a sonreir.

-** Cállate Ichigo, cállate… - **se avalanzó sobre sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, si aquello era un sueño, quería dormir para siempre, o si no podía ser posible, sólo quería seguir durmiendo un poco más….

**Continuará:**


End file.
